Donde esté tu corazón
by Papaveri
Summary: [AU] Es noviembre de 1925 y Toris Lorinaitis empieza a encajar en ese torbellino de gente que es la tierra de las oportunidades (una rutina algo solitaria, un trabajo oficial y otro de estrangis, un camino más o menos liso a seguir). Sin embargo, una noche, Toris se ve envuelto en el trasiego de la maquinaria emocional de los amores por accidente.
1. 0 - Prólogo

** -Prólogo-**

El cuatro de julio de 1905 llegaba Alfred a los Estados Unidos, con más pena que gloria, en la que sería la primera de sus ideas de cabecita loca. Con las que vendrían después tenía varias cosas en común, sobre todo los gritos de su madre y los suspiros de su padre, la compañía de las manitas blancas de Amelia, por el momento idénticas a las suyas, y las sonrisas de su tía, una mezcla entre las que dejaría escapar un hada madrina y las que le pegarían más a la bruja mala.

Como un fuego artificial, de los que estaban previstos para más tarde, con menos luces pero el mismo ruido y alegría, los mellizos de los Jones, demasiado importantes como para tener un solo primogénito, nacían en un hospital demasiado pequeño para el dinero que tenía su familia.

* * *

Era noviembre de 1918 y hacía frío, pero la costumbre de su cuerpo y el grosor del abrigo, negro, áspero y heredado de su madre, protegían a Yekaterina bastante bien. Le temblaban las piernas casi tanto como las ideas al andar por aquella tierra que, bueno, por el momento se parecía lo suficiente a su casa.

"Quizá no esté tan lejos", se sorprendió pensando mientras pedía disculpas, en inglés para ir acostumbrando a la lengua, a una niña con la que había tropezado. Ella la miró con sus ojos grandes, azules como los suyos.

"Quizá no esté tan mal."

Los veinticinco dólares de su bolsillo pesaban como una promesa difícil de cumplir y, aunque lo único que la esperaba en el Poste de los Besos era el aire nuevo y ligero del invierno americano, Yekaterina consiguió sonreír mientras se agarraba con fuerza al asa de su maleta.

* * *

La sensación de la boca del estómago era exactamente la misma a la de el momento justo antes de dar un regalo a sabiendas que a la persona que lo recibe le va a gustar, pero ahora Toris tenía dieciséis años, las manos aún vacías y cierto nerviosismo burbujeante de "¿Y si no nos dejan pasar?" en el estómago.

No podía dejar de sonreír, aunque a medias, apretando un poco los labios.

–Cálmate un poco, hijo.

Por algún motivo siempre le había calmado que su padre le llamase "hijo" tan a menudo. Le recordaba que, en ese momento, había sido una suerte que su familia fuese tan pequeña que se redujese sólo a ellos dos. Tan pequeña como su casa _en casa_, tan pequeña que había cabido perfectamente en el barco.

Toris llevaba puestos unos zapatos casi de vagabundo, pero caminaba por América -que de momento aún no tenía las calles de oro- con la misma confianza e ilusión que un novio dirigiéndose al altar.

* * *

La llegada de Feliks a los Estados Unidos debería haber sido sencilla, predecible y aburrida, exactamente igual que la camisa nueva que llevaba puesta, con los botones brillantes.

Se repetía mentalmente su trayecto, sin demasiada ilusión, junto al fragmento de la Biblia aprendido de memoria para pasar por Ellis Island. Tenía la mano de su tía agarrada al hombro como si fuese un pájaro blanco y delgaducho.

_Con la tía Agniezska. De casa al barco. Del barco a... cómo era, Ellis Island. De allí a la nueva casa. De la nueva casa a casa otra vez._

_Con la tía Agniezska._

Las frases del plan eran tan sencillas que ni siquiera tenían un verbo, así que, por poca gracia que le hiciera, nada podía fallar.

De todas formas, ese "con" temblaba un poco cada vez que pensaba en los problemas de corazón que tía Agniezska tenía que enmascarar con éxito. Inspección: a Feliks no podía fallarle la memoria y su tía tenía que parecer vigorosa.

Los planes de Feliks -y Feliks- titubearon un poco, respirando profundamente.

Y ambos siguieron adelante, con unas cuantas palabras de menos, con el corazón débil de la tía Agniezska en la enfermería. A Feliks le temblaban las piernas con la seguridad de que no iba a volverla a ver.

_De casa al barco. Del barco a... cómo era, Ellis Island. De allí a la nueva casa. Sin la tía Agniezska._

_Tranquilo, tranquilo, no pasa nada._

_Nada._

Era 1920 y, junto con la década, empezaban los problemas de esa joven construcción agramatical rubia y polaca que era Feliks Łukasiewicz.

* * *

A Cesare siempre le habían dicho que tenía buen ojo; había adivinado que el hermanito de Lovino iba a ser un niño, que lo de su mujer no era sólo una gripe, y que lo mejor que podía hacer mientras Mussolini subía al poder era bajar con sus sobrinos del barco que los llevaba a Estados Unidos. Incluso aunque ninguno de ellos hubiese hecho un intento serio de aprender inglés y que Feliciano se había pasado medio viaje llorando y preguntando por qué no podían venir sus padres.

Bueno, por eso mismo se iban a América. Cesare se buscaría alguna forma de hacer dinero y traer a su hermano y a su cuñada.

El aire de verano estaba cargado de sal y humedad y a Cesare le recordaba a casa. Después de todo, aunque los Estados Unidos no resultasen ser como los había imaginado, si se había llevado a Lovino y a Feliciano, y si lo primero que veía al llegar era la estatua de una mujer bonita, uno podría sentirse demasiado solo allí.

* * *

_**A**_hora es noviembre de 1925. Después de un golpe de suerte que lo sacó de trabajar limpiando el local y los lavabos de una floristería, Toris se toma el último vaso de agua antes de su actuación en un local que oficialmente no debería existir.

En la conjunción de todas las líneas de antes, en ese choque, está a punto de empezar un pequeño y fantástico accidente en su vida relacionado con una persona con zapatos de tacón bajo que está sentada, entre aburrida y curiosa, en la barra estrecha del lugar, pero la amistosa palmada de Alfred en el hombro lo distrae de cualquier corazonada que pueda advertirlo.

* * *

_¡Bueno!_

_La verdad es que no sé muy bien qué decir aquí; he estado trabajando en este fic dos años (más que nada porque soy horriblemente lenta escribiendo, porque no es tan largo), y estoy muy contenta de empezar a publicarlo ya. Es mucho más bonito de ver en mis documentos originales, y tendré que hacer algunos cambios de formato aquí. ¡Espero que no pierda mucho!_

_Además de esto, aunque me ha hecho ver que el formato largo no es lo mío, ha sido divertidísimo de escribir y me lo he pasado genial. No lo he documentado tanto como quizá debería y no tengo excusa, porque los años 20 son una época famosa y con un montón de literatura, así que espero que podáis perdonarme los ocasionales anacronismos (si los pilláis, ¡avisadme!)._

_El fin en sí ya está terminado; como en el prólogo apenas pasa nada, colgaré el primer capítulo mañana o el lunes, y desde entonces quiero actualizar una vez por semana._

_Nota final: esto está escrito especialmente para Fresi y me sentiré feliz con ello si a ella le gusta porque realmente no habría podido empezarlo, seguirlo o terminarlo sin ella. ¡Muchas muchas gracias!_

_¡Y gracias a vosotros también por leer! Espero que os guste este pequeño primer intento tanto como a mí me ha gustado escribirlo._


	2. 1 - Una gran, gran chica

**-Capítulo Primero-**

_Una gran, gran chica en un gran, gran mundo_

-º-º-º-º-

_**A**_ falta de una mujer de carne y hueso, Toris creció con la música como figura materna, o algo así le había dicho su padre cuando era pequeño y le enseñaba a llenar los vasos de cristal con agua al nivel justo para sacarles notas bonitas. Por eso, intentar ser un buen hijo siempre le hace tener remordimientos justo antes de salir de la parte de atrás del _speakeasy _a tocar porque, ¿qué pensaría esa madre demasiado poética de todo aquello? Desde luego su padre, definitivamente corpóreo y tangible, no estaría de acuerdo.

Entonces descubre una vez más por qué le gustan las manos grandes de Alfred, que chocan un par de veces contra su espalda. Es una forma curiosa de decir que no pasa nada y de darle un empujón, todo a la vez.

—¡Esta noche vais a estar tan bien como siempre!

Toris cree que es parte del hechizo, que Alfred diga eso con la botella de Coca-cola en la mano. Parte de lo que hace que todo vaya a salir bien, como siempre.

El podio donde tocan es diminuto y no caben los tres, y han tenido que trasladar el viejo piano del local, pequeño y estrecho, justo a su lado. Toris siempre ha pensado que hace un efecto algo raro, sobre todo porque la mitad de las veces está vacío; el amigo de Margaret que los acompaña suele estar demasiado cansado por las noches como para ser una persona asidua.

Como Yekaterina siempre tarda mucho (_¡enseguida estoy, Toris, perdona!)_, y suena tan preocupada a medio maquillar y con el pelo aún sin arreglar que le es imposible no perdonarla, le toca salir a él solo con el saxofón en las manos, algo incómodo.

No tienen telón de ningún tipo. De todas formas, a Toris le gusta que la gente empiece a callarse cuando Yekaterina, con el rubor natural de las mejillas graciosamente oculto por el colorete, sale del almacén-camerino y se sube al podio haciendo ruido con lo tacones, no sabe si sin querer o completamente a propósito. No tienen telón de ningún tipo, pero los labios rojos de Yekaterina marcan los inicios y los finales igual de bien.

No es demasiado elegante y podría discutirse si es segura, pero a Toris le gusta su rutina extraoficial.

* * *

_**L**_o peor de la parte del trabajo que le toca a Feliciano (ir a los sitios, hablar con el dueño, comprobar que todo esté en el orden calculadísimo de las cosas no del todo legales) es que la mitad del tiempo él tiene que quedarse solo en casa, y la otra mitad tiene que quedarse solo en el local en cuestión. Las primera vez había sido divertido, considerando el subidón de adrenalina que daba hacer algo parecido a una travesura.

_¿Y si nos pillan?_

Esa pregunta no había sido tanto un temor como un aliciente, y ambos se habían reído bastante en casa, mientras se adecentaban para no llamar tanto la atención. _¡Si nos pillan mi hermano nos mata, Felì!_

Ahora mismo, Feliks encuentra las salidas a los _speakeasy _aburridas y repetitivas (no más aburridas y repetitivas, por eso, que las cuatro paredes del piso que comparten). El de esta noche está en un local debajo de la cafetería donde van a desayunar los viernes, y les han pedido tarjetas para entrar. Cruza y descruza los tobillos una y otra vez, haciendo chocar los taconcitos bajos de sus zapatos. El vestido pica un poco y ni siquiera es bonito (cuando tuvieron que comprarlo porque no les dejaron entrar a los dos juntos una vez y, qué diablos, a Feliks le gusta la ropa brillante de las chicas americanas y esa era la excusa perfecta, no tenían un presupuesto demasiado holgado), pero le encanta el taconeo que hacen los zapatos cuando anda, y el tacto de las medias en los tobillos.

Se gira en su silla de la barra cuando la música empieza a sonar. La mujer que canta tarda un poquito antes de conseguir soltarse del todo con la canción, pero no se mueve demasiado y el vestido negro le queda bien. El chico del saxofón, un poco por detrás de ella, empieza a tocar dos segundos más tarde de lo que debería (Feliks da un par de golpecillos en el vaso que tiene en las manos, como diciéndole _¡date prisa, que lo estropeas!)_ y nota cómo se le ponen las mejillas rojas.

Entonces el chico del saxofón lo mira a los ojos un momentito sólo, sin querer, sin dejar de tocar, y, antes de girarse de nuevo en su asiento, Feliks piensa con palabras y no con imágenes, porque el detalle es curioso.

* * *

_**T**__iene los ojos verdes como yo._

* * *

—_**¿T**_oris?

Hay un instante de silencio, tan incómodo como el rubor de las mejillas de Toris, que acaba explotando en la risa ruidosa de Alfred.

A Toris le sale el suspiro por partes, cortado por los golpecitos amistosos en los hombros, antes de fruncir un poco el ceño. De todas formas, sonríe.

—Si nadie se ha dado cuenta, Jones. —No suena demasiado convencido, pero Alfred no es el mejor para fijarse en los detalles.

—Ya, ya —dice, la risa deshaciéndosele despacito en esas dos sílabas sueltas.

Yekaterina siempre se va pronto y está quitándose el maquillaje con una esponjita húmeda, muy cerca del espejo, algo sucio, del almacén-camerino. Se gira un momentito, y Toris no sabe cómo responder a esa cara redondita, suave y llena de chorretones de colores; no es que Yekaterina no sea guapa (tiene ese tipo de belleza tranquila y rutinaria de la que no se da uno cuenta), el problema está más bien en su fascinación por el maquillaje americano que le deja Amelia. Parece que le pesen los párpados llenos de máscara de pestañas cuando habla, con una sonrisa de mancha de pintalabios.

—Me he fijado en que hay una chica nueva fuera —deja caer. A Toris no le hace mucha gracia que empiecen a hablar de mujeres justo después de mencionar que se ha despistado al tocar, especialmente cuando sabe de qué mujer está hablando—. ¿Cómo es que no nos has presentado a tu amiga, Alfred? Dijiste que lo harías cuando la invitases.

Alfred frunce el ceño.

—¿Porque aún no la he invitado? —casi pregunta, extrañado—. No le he dicho nada.

Toris juraría que ese "¡cuidado, cuidado!" que le manda su cerebro, esta vez, para variar, con motivo, lo comparten todos. Él también ha visto a la chica (que tiene los ojos verdes), y también ha supuesto que es la amiga de Alfred. Ya se había medio mentalizado a ir con más cuidado durante unos días.

Que tu tía tiene un _speakeasy _no es algo que puedas decirle a todo el mundo, piensa Toris, pero Alfred ya estuvo a punto de meterlos en un lío una vez por culpa de una apuesta y de una chica pelirroja (muy mona y sobre todo aficionada a contar secretos porque, después de todo, ¿para qué los quieres si no puedes compartirlos?) que le gustaba. Que él no sepa nada de la chica que antes había visto en la barra es un problema.

Es un problema _considerable_, de hecho.

Los tres del almacén-camerino son expertos en organizar rápidos pequeños comités de crisis. Su lema es "En que Maggie no se entere confiamos". Yekaterina deja la esponjita del maquillaje con cara de estar a punto de echarse a llorar, Alfred organiza el mejor de los planes en dos minutos y Toris lo lleva a cabo improvisando en cuanto sale de allí. No es demasiado ortodoxo, pero hasta ahora ha funcionado.

Sólo hay que comprobar si La Desconocida tiene la tarjeta que Margaret les da a los que pueden entrar en el local.

Toris respira hondo. _Seguro que es una amiga de Amelia_, se repite, intentando tranquilizarse aunque no sea su especialidad y aunque esa noche Amelia no ha bajado. _Seguro seguro seguro. No es tan fácil colarse, ¿no? Claro que no. _

Cuando está a punto de ponerse a pensar en cómo apañarse sin el dinero extra que consigue tocando en el local, descubre que ya está a la distancia adecuada de La Desconocida. Si alargase un poquito el brazo podría tocarla.

Tiene un corte de pelo muy recto y muy liso, los ojos verdes (_ah, no, son más claritos que los míos_), grandes y almendrados, la nariz larga y redondeada. Lleva el vestido más feo que haya visto jamás, con una chaquetita negra que le tapa los hombros y le aplana el pecho ya de por sí no demasiado abundante, y no le está prestando ninguna atención. Apoya la punta de los pies en el suelo, dejando los tacones, muy bajos, levantados.

Primero piensa que ha visto esa cara tan peculiar en algún sitio. Después, justo antes de ese "hola" torpe y flojo con el que la saluda, piensa que, bueno, que no es demasiado guapa.

* * *

_**L**_o que piensa Feliks en el último momento es que tirarle el contenido del vaso a la cara al chico del saxofón no es la idea más brillante.

_Pero maldita sea, Feli._

—Hola —lo saluda el recién llegado, con ese tono semi-alegre estándar para gente a la que no conoces.

—... hmm.

La mejor estrategia es ignorarlo y esperar a que se vaya, como si fuese un bichito pesado que entra en la habitación de noche. Sólo lo mira un momentito, y luego vuelve a fijarse en su vaso, porque aguantarle la mirada a los desconocidos no es su fuerte. Aunque, ahora que se fija, no es del todo un desconocido.

El chico del saxofón es también el chico que suele tomarles el pedido del desayuno los viernes. La expresión más o menos neutral que ha conseguido mantener hasta el momento se cae y se reparte entre su ceño fruncido y la línea incómoda de sus labios.

Tiene que reconocer que el saxofonista-camarero siempre le ha parecido simpático (simpático a nivel de sonreírles cuando les trae el café, pero aún no han llegado al punto en el que les hace descuentos), así que reconsidera por un momento la opción de intentar mantener una conversación con él.

Lo medita durante demasiado tiempo, siguiendo el contorno del vaso con un dedo, sin mirarlo. Cada vez más nervioso, pero espera que no se le note mucho en las cejas o en los ojos.

—Eh... —vuelve a empezar él, y entonces Feliks empieza a pensar que quizá la conversación está destinada al fracaso desde el principio y que será mejor no abrir mucho la boca. Después de todo ese tiempo sabiendo que está mirándolo fijamente, está empezando a sentirse incómodo—. Yo soy Toris. —_Pues qué bien_, piensa Feliks.

Probablemente, caerá en el detalle de que es un nombre muy poco común un rato después, cuando no esté ocupado planeando toda la conversación de antemano para hacerla lo más corta posible.

* * *

—_**Y**_, bueno...

A Toris no se le dan bien las mujeres. Cuando _Alfred (_que es con toda seguridad la persona menos sutil con las chicas que él haya conocido nunca) se ríe de ti por cómo te comportas con ellas, es que las mujeres se te dan mal. Además, es la primera vez que se encuentra con una que expresa su desinterés de forma tan abierta.

Amelia le dijo una vez que no era _exactamente _feo, "es sólo que tienes una cara, pues... diferente", y luego se rió un poco y le dijo que de todas maneras no debía preocuparse mucho por eso.

—Toris, si alguien no te hace caso por tu cara, pues no creo que te convenga —había dicho, apuntándolo con aquel lirio como si fuese el bastón de una institutriz, mientras preparaba un ramo de flores y Toris barría los tallos que iba cortando.

—Eh, ya lo sé, Amelia. —Y la conversación había terminado ahí, porque era un poco raro recibir consejos (algo obvios) de una chica más joven que él sobre un asunto que, en ese punto, ya había olvidado, y que no tenía mucho que ver con su respuesta de todas formas.

Toris tamborilea con los dedos sobre la barra antes de volver a abrir la boca, y sonríe un poco cuando ve que la chica se gira para mirarlo. Tiene el ceño fruncido y las mejillas algo sonrojadas, y esa expresión de "por favor, déjame tranquila" que hace que se sienta culpable.

_La he visto antes, seguro que la he visto antes_.

Así que seguro que es amiga de Amelia.

—¿Qué?

Lo último que necesita Toris es hacer enfadar a una chica que no conoce, a una chica que aparentemente no conoce _nadie_, cuando está intentando comprobar que _alguien _sabe quién es.

No tiene una voz especialmente bonita pero, igual que esa forma que tiene de mirarlo más al puente de la nariz que a los ojos, le resulta familiar.

—Es que... verás. Digo, verá. —Hace una pausa pequeña para ordenar las ideas, reformular todo lo que iba a decir sin tutearla y para darle tiempo a ella a levantar una ceja— Se parece a... una amiga de una amiga. —"¿Es esto una buena idea?", se pregunta, antes de concluir que al menos es mejor que el plan drástico de Alfred de cogerla y llevarla al almacén-camerino para registrarla— Y me preguntaba si era ella. Mi amiga no, la... su amiga, digo. ¿Le suena Amelia? ¿Amelia Jones?

* * *

**E**l camarero-saxofonista-pretendiente da un poco de pena.

Feliks razona que debe de ser por estar hablando con una chica sola en un _speakeasy_, utilizando la peor excusa del mundo. Consigue sonreírle un poco al chico de los cafés de los viernes (¿cómo ha dicho que se llamaba?)antes de volver a fijar la mirada en el vaso. La sonrisita se le va enseguida, como si hubiese sido una risa corta y silenciosa.

—No —dice, seco—. No la conozco.

Por un momento piensa que debería haber dicho que sí, porque el chico parece sorprenderse y preocuparse con esa respuesta.

—¿De... nada, de nada? —insiste un poco el chico.

_No, de nada. Feli, llega pronto._

Entonces piensa que Feliciano no impone en absoluto y que la situación va a acabar siendo más incómoda de lo que ya es, que Feliciano probablemente salte con algo del estilo "¿Tú no eres camarero en la cafetería de arriba?", y suspira.

—Oye, mira —empieza, y no le gusta tener que hablar más o menos flojito para que no le traicione la voz, porque cuesta sonar serio. Sonríe un poco, con _esfuerzo_-. No... mira, no creo que... - _Que, ¿qué?_, y Feliks intenta no bloquearse y no trabarse con su propia lengua pero es que ese chico lo está mirando tan fijamente que...

—¿Cómo se llama, señorita?

_No, espera, no._

Feliciano y él no planean las cosas, y aunque las planeasen probablemente se olvidarían de cubrir el caso 78, en el que un camarero-saxofonista por las noches-pretendiente ignorante le pregunta cómo se llama. Es una pregunta fácil, piensa Feliks, cuando _no _llevas encima un vestido dorado de mujer.

* * *

_**T**_oris siente que va hundiéndose poco a poco en una espiral de conversación fallida, porque a ninguno de los dos parece dárseles especialmente bien hablar con personas desconocidas del sexo opuesto. Y, vamos, por eso ha optado por la pregunta más fácil del mundo, para conseguir intercambiar algo más que monosílabos antes de que Alfred, que lo está observando desde el almacén-camerino ahora que Yekaterina ya se ha marchado, empiece a pensar que ya está tardando demasiado.

Entonces la chica (que, bien pensado, no es _tan _fea) parece quedarse bloqueada, y justo cuando abre la boca para contestar...

—¡Felìiiiiii!

A la desconocida parece salírsele todo el aire de los pulmones de golpe, en una risita escasa y algo nerviosa que le suena tan familiar como rara (y el _juro que la conozco _interno consigue que se calme un poco), y se gira y se levanta para ir con el joven bien vestido que acaba de llamarla.

—Buenoadiós.

Ni siquiera lo mira al despedirse, y tiene una forma muy poco femenina de andar. La oye hablar algo más relajada cuando pasa por su lado otra vez -la saluda un poco con la mano y una sonrisita, pero no parece notarlo. Suspira.

* * *

—_**¿C**_ómo ha ido?

* * *

—_**M**_e he aburrido muchísimo, Feli —dice Feliks, ahora sin cortarse porque lo más que hace Feliciano es poner caras cuando ha terminado de vestirse, sin comentarlo—. Y además, esto pica. Y, no sé si te has dado cuenta (_claro que se ha dado cuenta_), se me ha pegado el tipo ese.

—¿No está en la cafetería de arriba también?

—_Sí _—contesta Feliks, dejando caer la palabra como si fuese una caja muy pesada que hubiese cargado toda la noche—. Imagínate que me reconoce o algo... digo, no pasa _mucho_, ¿no? Pero aún así. Sabes que no me gusta cuando se me juntan desconocidos.

Feliciano se ríe y se le pega el principio de su sonrisa, mientras se arrebuja más en esa chaquetilla negra que disimula tan poco su pecho plano y no abriga nada.

—A ese chico se le veía tan poco cómodo —comenta—. Y eso que sólo lo he visto un momento, pero a esos se los distingue enseguida. —Y Feliciano sabe de lo que habla—. ¡Te ha saludado cuando nos íbamos! —dice, imitándolo con una mano mucho más suelta y activa que la original.

—¿En serio? —Feliks se ríe, ahora abiertamente—. Ay, ha sido casi gracioso. Me ha preguntado por una chica y todo...

Hablar mal (sin verdadera malicia) sobre ese chico tan torpe hace que a Feliks se le vayan de encima los nervios que ha acumulado hablando con él; las conversaciones con Feliciano casi siempre tienen ese efecto, y acaban con ese fantástico dolor de estómago que queda después de haber reído demasiado.

Cuando llegan a la puerta de casa, el chico del _speakeasy _(pero, ¿_cómo_ ha dicho que se llamaba?) ha quedado tan desmejorado que Feliks no entiende cómo no se le ha escapado una carcajada en cuanto abrió la boca.

* * *

—_**N**_o vuelvo a hacer eso, _no _vas a sacarme otra vez, Jones —dice Toris, dejándose caer en la silla que Yekaterina ha dejado libre al marcharse.

Debe de haber sido la conversación más infructuosa en la que ha participado jamás, sin contar las que tuvo nada más llegar al país cuando aún no dominaba del todo el inglés.

A Alfred se le escapa una risita y Toris tiene que respirar hondo _una vez más_. Alfred no le cae mal (aunque prefiere a su hermana), pero a veces tiene _esas _cositas pequeñas que lo sacan de quicio completamente.

Pegarse en el almacén de un _speakeasy _es de borrachos tristes, se dice.

—Pues sé quién era... no me mires así, Toris. Bueno, no _la conozco exactamente_, pero el chico que iba con ella es un conocido de mi tía. Creo que tiene que ver con la gente que les vende... bueno, ya sabes. —Y mueve la mano hacia las botellas del fondo de la habitación, como si no fuesen la prueba más tangible del delito que se le ocurre en ese momento.

—¿Me has hecho... charlar con la novia de un traficante de licores?

—¡No, no! —"No, no", pero Toris agradece infinitamente el aspecto amistoso del acompañante de su seca interlocutora, porque de haber sido un hombre más grande e imponente ya se vería despertando después de una paliza en un callejón. O no despertando, sencillamente—. O sea, hemos hecho lo de siempre, ¿no? ¡Tú también te has quedado más tranquilo! Y mi plan era mejor, has sido tú el que ha hecho lo que ha querido.

—Sí, bueno —responde con cierta amargura, porque desplazar las culpas es una de las especialidades de Alfred.

—¿Y... cómo te ha ido?

No le gustan ni el tono de esa pregunta ni la sonrisita que lo acompaña, y no sabe si levantar una ceja y recordarle que probablemente fuese la chica menos indicada para él (en parte, como le dijo Amelia, porque no le ha hecho caso por su cara) o sonreír de una forma que nunca le queda bien e inventarse una historia que Alfred no se creerá.

—Bastante mal. —La siguiente frase le sale demasiado triste—. No me ha dicho cómo se llama ni me ha mirado al marcharse, si quieres que te diga la verdad.

Y seguro que Yekaterina fruncía las cejas y le decía "¡Ay, lo siento mucho, Toris, cielo!", pero Alfred no es un chico demasiado sensible y se limita a darle un par de palmadas en el hombro, en una forma de consuelo tan masculina como poco efectiva.

Una vez más, Toris suspira.

—Bueno. —Alfred hace una pausa —Esta gente no suele volver, así que no le des muchas vueltas.—Sonríe con cierta sorna-. Y siempre te queda Amelia, hombre.

Alfred es un insensible, saca conclusiones demasiado deprisa, habla sin pensar y algún día lo meterá en un lío del que probablemente salgan bastante escaldados, pero tiene que reconocer que le agradece que le recuerde que no va a tener que repetir esa charla forzadísima con una chica a la que duda volver a ver.

* * *

_**El**_ viernes siguiente, por la mañana, al mirar por casualidad a los ojos verdes del chico rubio al que le lleva el café, a Toris le encajan de repente las piezas pero no, _no_, aún es pronto para dar ese tipo de pasos.

* * *

_Yyyyy aquí empieza todo. ¿O no? ;D_

Donde esté tu corazón _es casi una comedia de enredos, pero al releerlo noté cierto cambio de tono a medida que iba avanzando. ¡Estos primeros capítulos fueron muy divertidos de escribir! _

_Los primeros detalles de esta historia los decidí con varias personas, pero como fue hace dos años, me temo que no las recuerdo todas. ¡Muchas gracias igualmente! Lo que sí recuerdo es que originalmente la historia pasaba en Nueva York, pero acabé optando por una ciudad cualquiera de Estados Unidos, sin nombre. Por cierto, un _speakeasy _es un bar ilegal - según mis fuentes los había de todo tipo, y algunos eran realmente enormes. Otros eran un tema más bien familiar. De todas formas, esta no es una historia de gángsters porque me daba bastante cosa ir por esos derroteros. _

_¡Espero no haber patinado mucho con los personajes! A partir de ahora, podréis verlos por aquí una vez por semana. _

_Muchas gracias por leer._


	3. 2 - Quizás, quizás, quizás

**-Capítulo Segundo-**

_Siempre me respondes "Quizás, quizás, quizás"_

_**A **_Feliks lo despiden un miércoles.

El jueves siguiente es un día bastante bonito en realidad, de esos de sol de invierno en los que le gusta arrebujarse dentro de su viejo abrigo y pegarse a Feliciano cuando están en casa. Hay un par de nubes de algodón de azúcar que le recuerdan el aroma dulce de la fábrica, aunque hubiese días en los que estuviese a punto de odiar el olor del chocolate. Esa mañana, le gusta el color tranquilo y limpio del cielo.

En tierra, mientras tanto, por un momento tiene ganas de acostarse en la curva del seis que marca el día en el calendario de casa, pero ese dos que lo precede tiene un aire peligroso a garfio, a gancho que va a dejarlo colgado por siempre en ese estado aburridísimo de no _tener _nada que hacer durante todo ese tiempo. Feliks suspira, dejando escapar parte de esos problemas y preocupaciones tontas que se le están ocurriendo en una volutilla invisible de vaho caliente.

Ese inesperado tiempo libre le da la misma sensación que el papel blanco cuando no está inspirado, como si se lo fuese a comer.

Pues bien.

Feliks le va a romper los dientes al tiempo libre, si hace falta.

* * *

_**T**_oris tiene bastante cosas en las que fijarse ese día en concreto (como que se ha olvidado de poner las flores en el jarrón de la mesa del fondo, o que el hombre que normalmente tarda más de media hora en tomarse su café hoy ha terminado enseguida, cuando se ha dado cuenta de que Emma no estaba), pero decide notar el cigarrillo en los labios del chico rubio de los viernes, que ha venido solo.

Otro detalle importante: es jueves, y está ocupando la mesa en la que suele sentarse a comer una pareja mayor.

Cuando se le acerca con un cenicero está jugueteando con una de las margaritas de la mesa. Toris se pone su sonrisa de trabajo mientras deja el pequeño recipiente de vidrio.

—Buenos días —dice—. ¿Lo mismo de siempre, señor?

Entonces el chico de los viernes lo mira. No es la primera vez que lo ve, pero quizá el hecho de que haya decidido saltarse los planes mentales que Toris le había preparado, como cada semana, es lo que hace que se fije un poco más en él.

Tiene un corte de pelo muy recto y muy liso, los ojos verdes, grandes y almendrados, la nariz larga y redondeada. Lleva una camisa blanca que le va algo ancha de hombros y ha dejado su gran abrigo marrón colgado de la silla, de forma que casi roza el suelo. Antes de abrir la boca, sujeta el cigarrillo con dos dedos y le da un par de toques rápidos contra los bordes del cenicero, dejando caer la ceniza.

Toris está seguro de que lo ha visto antes.

Entonces el chico de los viernes vuelve a sorprenderlo, mientras aparta la mirada para volver a prestarle atención a la margarita.

—No, no —contesta entonces, moviendo un poco la cabeza—. Tráeme... una taza grande de algo caliente. Y pastas, ¿tenéis pastas?, pero que no lleven chocolate.

Toris parpadea porque es la primera vez que lo oye decir una frase tan larga (normalmente, el que habla es el chico que va con él), y porque es la primera vez que le piden algo así en el trabajo, pero de todas formas lo apunta en su libretita y se vuelve hacia la cocina.

Como un símbolo de exclamación, lo nuevo de su presencia lo ha desconcertado casi tanto como la familiaridad de su aspecto.

* * *

_**A**_ Feliks le gustan las butacas de las mesas individuales, porque seguramente podría dejarse hundir en sus cojines y quedarse medio dormido. Se ha levantado pronto casi por inercia y, al darse cuenta de que nadie lo estaba esperando en ningún sitio, se ha vuelto a dejar caer en la cama con un quejido que buscaba más despertar a Feliciano que otra cosa.

Feliks se ha reído con él cuando ha abierto la puerta de casa para marcharse al trabajo, algo tenso (imagina que por la incomodidad de irte a trabajar a un sitio del cual han despedido a tu amigo). Luego ha estirado los brazos para desperezarse, como hace los domingos.

Después ha decidido bajar al restaurante-cafetería de los viernes.

Que el pluriempleado chico de los cafés siga ahí con su sonrisa sencilla y su saludo de siempre es un alivio, aunque Feliks no sea una persona que se preocupe durante mucho tiempo por lo mismo. Tiene una casa donde vivir, dinero para pagarse las pastas que acaba de pedir, ¡ya encontrará otro trabajo!

De momento le basta con comerse la nata de los bollos que le han traído con los dedos, como llevaba años sin hacer, mientras se bebe el chocolate caliente a grandes sorbos que le queman la garganta de una forma fantástica. El chico del café —que de vez en cuando le dirige una mirada extrañada— o bien tiene buen gusto o bien lo ha visto algo triste y por eso lo ha inundado de azúcar.

Quiere preguntarle su nombre otra vez antes de irse, pero se le olvida.

* * *

_**L**_as cosas que se le dan mal a Feliciano son muchas, suficientes para confeccionar una lista que ocupase una de las libretas pequeñitas que Feliks va guardando (aunque, pensándolo bien, esas ya están llenas de dibujos rápidos que hace su compañero de piso cuando se aburre). No es capaz de acordarse de qué parte del piso le toca limpiar a él esa semana, dice las cosas sin pensarlas demasiado, es incapaz de pronunciar las erres cansadas y los abruptos finales con consonante del inglés y no sabe cómo decirle a Feliks que su hermano y su tío van a venir a la ciudad y necesitan un lugar donde dormir.

Se imagina que Feliks dirá que le parece muy bien, hará una pausa corta y aclarará que su hermano (al que sólo ha visto un par de veces) es un imbécil y que él es demasiado bueno; pero las imágenes de su cabeza se vuelven una mancha blanca y enervante cuando intenta prever los gestos, la cara, la voz de Feliks cuando le diga que cuatro personas no caben en el piso.

No quiere echarlo.

No _va _a echarlo.

Echar a la calle a su mejor amigo le mordisquearía la conciencia, pero obligarlo a irse ahora que no tiene trabajo sería cargarse con un yunque de culpabilidad sobre los hombros. Pero Lovino y tío Cesare son _familia_ y...

Por un momento se plantea llevarse a escondidas una de las cajas de bombones que lleva en el carro. No puede permitírselas, pero le da la impresión, a él que es uno de los que entiende cómo funcionan los corazones, que la necesita mucho más que el chaval enamorado que probablemente la comprará en un futuro para regalársela a una jovencita enfadada.

* * *

_**Y**_ekaterina se peina con los dedos después de quitarse la redecilla para el pelo, y se arregla bien el maquillaje mirándose en el espejito de bolsillo que siempre lleva encima. Se lo regaló Alfred uno de los días de la breve etapa en la que estuvo más o menos interesado en ella —porque Yekaterina es buena, pero nunca tonta—, y aún le da algo de apuro utilizarlo, ahora que lleva el anillo de compromiso.

—Toris, ¿te queda mucho? —pregunta desde dentro del cuarto de los empleados, poniéndose bien el abrigo. Pasa un ratito, pero Toris no contesta.

Yekaterina suspira. Ya es mucho tiempo trabajando con él como para preocuparse de verdad, así que sólo se asoma un poco, lo justo para verlo con la cabeza apoyada sobre las manos cruzadas, colocadas en curioso equilibrio encima del extremo del mango de la escoba.

—¿Toris? —Con el nombre, le sale como una risita que se convierte en carcajada y tiene que tapar con la mano cuando Toris se sobresalta y se le cae la escoba.

El chico sale de sus pensamientos casi de forma sonora, ¡tac!

—¡Sí, sí, sí! ¡Dime!

Toris entró a trabajar en el restaurante-cafetería más tarde que ella, aunque sería incapaz de decir exactamente cuándo porque nunca se le han dado bien las fechas. Lo trajo Amelia de la floristería en la que trabajaban juntos cuando a Margaret le hizo falta un camarero más, junto a las margaritas de cada mañana, todo él gestos nerviosos de las manos e inglés relativamente atropellado, y se hicieron amigos enseguida; ella porque nunca se había llevado bien con Emma, demasiado brillante y gritona, y él probablemente porque necesitaba a alguien a quien confesarle que en realidad lo que hacía algunas noches no era darle clases de saxofón al sobrino de la dueña del restaurante.

A Yekaterina le gusta cómo cocina y cómo sonríe, porque esto último lo hace diferente según si es para los clientes, para gente que le gusta o para gente con la que tiene que llevar una relación de diplomática y fría cordialidad a pesar de que no le gusten.

A ella le sonríe como a la gente que le gusta, enseñando un poquito los dientes. Una chispita de más de sal en un plato que se te ha vuelto soso de tanto probarlo. Hay algo de disculpa incómoda en esa sonrisa pequeña y algo torcida, piensa.

—Nada, era para ver cómo lo llevabas. Pero puedes pasar a cambiarte cuando quieras.

Toris recoge la escoba y asiente con la cabeza. Lleva todo el día pensando en algo que Yekaterina no alcanza a adivinar, aunque cree que puede tener algo que ver con la chica rubia de la otra noche.

Siempre le da demasiadas vueltas a las cosas, un poco como ella, aunque, cuando sale del cuarto de los empleados con el abrigo colgado del brazo, se da cuenta enseguida del despiste de haberse dejado uno de los lados del bajo de la camisa fuera del pantalón.

Tiene la mente despierta y la cabeza en otro sitio, le parece, con los pensamientos tan silenciosos y difíciles de adivinar que los ahoga con el ruido apenas audible de la prenda al colocarla bien.

—Hoy estás en las nubes, Toris —le dice mientras el chico cierra la puerta del restaurante. Él se ríe un poco, pasándole las llaves que necesitará mañana por la mañana con un lanzamiento de los que le gusta hacer a Alfred.

—Estoy pensando...

—¿La chica del otro día?

—Sí. —Hace una pausa pequeñita y entonces se gira para mirarla—. Quiero decir, no. Bueno, no del todo. ¿Sabes, el chico que ha venido hoy...?

Pero Yekaterina no lo sabe porque ella está en la cocina y sólo se acuerda de los clientes que hacen comandas muy raras o muy largas, y los asocia a un número de mesa y no a una cara. Niega con la cabeza y Toris deja de hablar por un momento.

Hace lo mismo cuando va a mentir y cuando cree que va a decir una tontería. Y Yekaterina se enorgullece en decir que es la única que se fija en eso, porque Toris _sabe _mentir muy bien.

—Bueno, pues se parecía mucho a la chica aquella —comenta, con una voz dudosa que se juzga a sí misma por lo que está diciendo—. Casi más que Amelia y Alfred. Como si...

—¡Pero eso no es tan raro! —lo interrumpe, de repente—. Donde vivía yo antes había un niño que se parecía muchísimo a una de las amigas de mi hermana pequeña, y no eran familia ni nada. Quiero decir, ¡a veces hasta los confundías! —Toris la está mirando un poco raro, aún con la sonrisa puesta de todas formas, así que baja un poco el tono alegre de su anécdota—. Así que... no le des tantas vueltas, ¿vale?

Y uno de los placeres culpables de Yekaterina es interrumpir a la gente pero Toris no dice nada, tan acostumbrado a que lo interrumpan en el trabajo que suele hablar con frases cortas. Toris es un chico con los nervios en vibración constante (quizá por eso es músico, piensa Yekaterina, y le gusta la idea de ser amiga de alguien que es algo más que un camarero) y ella no sabe muy bien por qué se dedica a tocar en un local ilegal por las noches.

Aunque tampoco es que Margaret los haya involucrado demasiado. Ella podrá marcharse en cuanto se case porque la tía de Alfred se fía de ella, porque la tía de Alfred se fía de alguien que no dirá nada... básicamente porque no sabe nada.

Y entonces Toris empieza a andar.

—Igual sí —murmura, no sabe si _piensa_ también.

* * *

_**H**_echo una bola con las sábanas y la manta de su cama estrecha y vieja, Toris piensa en la chica del _speakeasy_, aunque las ideas se le quedan medio ahogadas en el frufrú rasposo de la tela. La ventana de su piso está justo encima de donde duerme y, aunque le gusta la luz suave y relajante que entra por la noche, la brisa nocturna de noviembre lo hace estremecer de vez en cuando.

No es que Toris tenga mala memoria ni una visión inocentemente alegre de la vida (más bien al contrario), pero las cosas que le gustan sinceramente se le vuelven más bonitas en la cabeza cuando no las conoce bien, en una suerte de optimismo muy de pobre. Y por un momento la chica del _speakeasy _se le hace más alta, más guapa, con los ojos más azules, con un vestido menos dorado y con menos lentejuelas, y le devuelve el saludo con una sonrisita tímida.

Entonces aparece en su cabeza el chico del café de los viernes (a veces jueves) y se le asienta en la boca del estómago la sensación más rara del mundo. Ni siquiera es agradable. Ese chico es el clavo, ominoso en su sencillez de molestia pequeñita, que te encuentras un día en el suelo de casa y no sabes de qué mueble ha podido saltar.

Cuando le pasa eso, Toris se sienta en la cama con cuidado, y también con cuidado intenta apartar la idea, difícil de encajar con el resto de sus ensoñaciones medio-adolescentes con una jovencita a la que ha visto una vez, del chico-clavo de los ojos verde brillante.

Qué cosa más tonta acordarse de un detalle así, piensa antes de refunfuñar un poco ante su dificultad para coger el sueño.

* * *

—_**N**_o, no, no, ¡no!

_Pero volvamos al principio de la noche siguiente:_

* * *

_**L**_o primero que hace Feliciano al entrar en casa es abrazarlo, con una fuerza que deja a Feliks sin aliento _y _casi los tira a ambos de la cama donde está él sentado.

—¡Eso, eso! ¡Mira que dejarme todo el día solo y aburrido en casa...! —dice Feliks, riéndose como puede, con un ruidito que tiene más aire que voz.

Entonces Feliciano lo mira con la cara triste e incómoda, llena de arruguitas en el puente de la nariz y en el rabillo de los ojos, y Feliks deja de reírse despacito, hasta dejar sólo una sonrisa pequeña medio colgando de sus labios. Esa mirada no encaja con la tranquilidad necesaria del viernes por la noche.

—Oye, que no lo decía en serio.

—¿Entonces no estás enfadado?

Hablar seriamente con Feliciano lo incomoda. No lo han hecho mucho (y Feliks siempre acaba haciendo alguna broma para romper la tensión antes de que la tensión le rompa algo a él), y siente que hay algo que no está bien cuando las palabras le salen más rectas pero menos firmes, como soldaditos asustados. En parte lo asusta un poco porque, aunque sabe que Feliciano no está muy metido en lo que hacen su hermano y su tío (del momento que Feliks ni siquiera sabe qué hacen _exactamente _su hermano y su tío, y teniendo Feliciano la lengua bastante suelta...), algún día, _quizás_, _puede ser_, tengan que salir corriendo de casa.

—No, hombre. —Y ahora toca romper la tensión, Feliks se sabe su papel—. Vale que a veces estás un poco pegajoso, pero no me voy a enfadar por esa tontería.

Feliciano parece, por un momento, pillado en falta, como si hubiese recordado de repente un detalle importante.

El silencio incómodo se pega a las paredes. Feliks traga saliva.

_¡Justo ahora, no!_

—Es que, mira —empieza Feliciano, de nuevo. Evita mirarlo a los ojos y mueve mucho las manos —. Tú ya sabes que mi hermano y mi tío... bueno, pues no están metidos en nada grande ni en nada serio y bueno, ¡no es lo único que hacen! Porque hacen otras cosas. Legales. — A Feliks se le escapa una risita y se muerde el labio. _Eso ha estado bien_. En el fondo Feliciano sabe cómo hablarle a la gente, ¿no? —. Pues bien, van a venir aquí a la ciudad... otra vez.

Y entonces a Feliks le cambia la cara, se pone la sonrisa para las bromas que en realidad son preguntas serias.

Dice:

—¿No se pasarán mucho por aquí, no? No tengo nada contra tu tío, es simpático, pero no _puedo _con tu hermano.

Quiere decir:

"Feli, no vayas a meterme a_ esa _gente en una casa en la que apenas cabemos."

Y Feliciano lo abraza otra vez, diciendo que lo siente, primero en italiano y luego corrigiéndose en inglés.

Feliks le da un par de palmaditas en la espalda, aunque el que las va a necesitar va a ser él.

* * *

_**E**_s viernes y le han dado la noche libre; Toris está contento y se le nota en cómo anda.

A Amelia le encanta.

Al principio a Amelia le gustaba _mucho _Toris. Tenía una cara angulosa, la nariz algo grande, las cejas algo espesas y manos de hombre mayor, pero era agradable y le sonreía con gracia (también era evidentemente extranjero, como si se hubiese cosido un trocito de su país en la camisa y no solo en la forma de hablar, y en los momentos en los que fantaseaba demasiado se interrumpía a sí misma pensando que a papá no le haría ninguna gracia). Luego, cuando lo conoció mejor, y le presentó a su hermano y le encontró un trabajo en el restaurante de su tía y empezó a darle un par de flores para el jarrón viejísimo de su piso desangelado, decidió que no, que Toris no le gustaba tanto.

Que Toris, normalmente, la ponía nerviosa.

Andaba muy deprisa, incluso en esa floristería tan pequeña, ordenaba y recogía las cosas por detrás de ella y _sabía _ser silencioso de una forma casi inquietante.

Por eso, verlo moverse con esos pasos más largos y la espalda menos recta es reconfortante.

—Señorita, hemos cerrado —le dice, dándole un toquecito en el hombro con el mango de la escoba. Tiene una sonrisa tranquila y se ha soltado el pelo. Está más guapo así.

—¡Encima que me quedo a esperarte!

—No te quedas a esperarme.

Toris se ríe un poquito. Los viernes suele quedarse él solo a cerrar el local, porque Emma es rapidísima (y encantadora cuando pide favores), y Amelia ha decidido por la mañana que hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a su ex-compañero de trabajo, el suficiente para hacer un recadito rápido. Antes Toris se encargaba de limpiar la floristería, recogiendo hojas y flores secas para tirarlas en el cubo de basura más perfumado del mundo.

Parece que la escoba es un elemento constante en su relación.

—¿Qué tenías que decirme? —pregunta Toris —. O pedirme.

Amelia da media vuelta sobre su silla giratoria, impulsándose con la punta del pie. Gruñe un poquito.

—Pues en casa tenemos un colchón, ¡que casi no usamos! —empieza, gritando la última frase porque Toris ha entrado a cambiarse—. Y Al había dicho de regalártelo, pero como estás tan tonto hoy igual le digo que no lo quieres.

Cuando Toris sale, con el pelo recogido (Amelia suspira de forma casi inaudible y se baja de la silla con un saltito), le hace un gesto con la cabeza.

—No me hace falta —dice, acompañándola a la puerta, que cierra detrás de ambos —. Tampoco es como si pudiese ir cogiéndoos todo lo que no usáis...

Toris murmulla esa frase, pero Amelia lo escucha. Otra cosa que la enerva; Toris es la persona más cerrada a la que ha conocido nunca. Vive solo, no trabaja solo porque no le dejan, no conoce a nadie que sepa a qué dedica su tiempo libre, no le gusta que le ayuden. Ningún hombre es una isla, le dijo su madre el día que la peinaba para su primera cena formal, pero Toris parece poner todos sus esfuerzos en convertirse, al menos, en una península.

Y eso a Amelia _no le gusta_, y ha decidido empezar a hacer multitud de puentes con colchones y flores y libros en inglés.

De momento, hay que poner a flote barquitos de palabras.

—¡Pero si es por ayudar! Además, vives en ese sitio tan pequeño que...

Amelia frunce el ceño y se pregunta si realmente será muy malo darle un puñetazo en el hombro (con cuidado, eso sí, que fuerza tiene), porque Toris ni siquiera le está prestando atención.

* * *

_**F**_eliks no sabe exactamente por qué ha ido hasta el restaurante donde él y Feliciano suelen desayunar los viernes, aunque quizá es porque es uno de los pocos lugares realmente familiares que se le ocurren en el momento.

Es tarde, de noche, y Feliciano no ha ido tras él cuando ha salido de casa dando un portazo.

Feliks no cree que se haya pasado (en su versión de los hechos, si tuviera que decir la verdad, toda la verdad, y nada más que la verdad, la culpa es de Feliciano, toda entera y sin letra pequeña, aunque se haya puesto a llorar un poco y todo). Solo necesita llenarse los pulmones de aire para intentar deshacer la bola de nieve de preocupaciones que se le ha instalado en la boca del estómago. El portazo ha sido más bien decorativo, para asustar. La maletita ha sido como la sorpresa del truco de magia. Un efecto especial. Ahora le pesa horrores en la mano.

Mentalmente, ha hecho una lista de opiniones y de hechos. En el límite entre las dos cosas, está su idea sobre la familia de Feliciano (porque Feliks está seguro de que el carácter horrible del hermano de Feliciano es un _hecho_). Que en el piso no caben cuatro personas es un hecho.

Que el alquiler está a nombre de Feliciano también lo es.

Y Feliciano... Feliciano no va a echarlo, ¿a que no? Feliciano no es de esos (y Feliks es más feliz ignorando el apego mediterráneo hacia la familia).

La bola de nieve se va haciendo más grande, rodando arriba y abajo por su garganta, y empieza a picarle en la parte de detrás de los ojos.

Suspirando, acaba sentándose en el zócalo algo despintado del restaurante, recién cerrado.

Y entonces, como no podía ser de otra forma _porque es viernes_, el camarero-saxofonista-pretendiente le habla con una sonrisa profesional.

—Perdone, señor, no abrimos hasta mañana por la mañana.

Feliks lo mira. Un momento solo, porque el chico tiene un no sé qué desconcertante en su papel de persona normal que vuelve a casa, tan distinto al del empleado, que impone bastante. Lleva incluso a una amiga rubia y bastante guapa para completar esa apariencia terrorífica de absoluta normalidad.

A Feliks se le da mal hablar con desconocidos, y eso es lo que es ese chico fuera del cómodo molde del camarero sonriente.

—Ya lo sé —dice, muy rápido y sin pensar —. Pero enseguida volveré a casa, ¿eh?, de verdad.

La chica aquella, absolutamente americana, lo mira de una forma tan intensa que casi le quema la piel con los ojos azul celeste.

Luego mira al chico.

Se alejan un momento.

* * *

—_**¿P**_ero tú lo conoces?

—Del restaurante. Viene los viernes y se toma un café. Aunque hoy no ha venido, vino ayer. Pero ya está.

Pequeña pausa dramática, alineada a la izquierda, en la que Amelia gira la cabeza hacia el chaval rubio de forma muy obvia. De todas formas, él no los está mirando.

—No irás a dejarlo ahí.

—Acaba de decir que...

—Porque la gente suele salir a la calle con una maleta para luego volverse a casa. Toris, Toris, seguro que se ha peleado con... con su familia no, con su chica o algo, y ahora no sabe dónde ir. Claro. Cuando pasa eso los hombres no podéis volver con vuestros padres, ¿a que no? Seguro que es eso, Toris.

—Creo que tiene una hermana. Por eso estará aquí. De todas formas no es asunto nuestro y...

Una acotación cortita justo en el centro de la frase de Toris. _Dudoso_. Amelia, en cambio, tiene una inquebrantable _firmeza americana_.

Sorpresa y cambio de escena. Amelia coge a Toris de la mano en un gesto emocionado de futura heroína.

Toris pone una cara muy suya.

—¡Eh, eh! ¡Chico! ¡No te vayas!

En ese momento, transatlánticos de palabras.

* * *

_**F**_eliks duda durante un instante si darse la vuelta o no, _porque menudo par de locos_. La chica americana lo ha alcanzado, arrastrando a su amiguito tras ella.

Entonces le pone una mano en el hombro. Feliks la mira, medio horrorizado.

—Vale, vale. Mira —dice. Acostumbrado a multitud de acentos, el inglés perfecto y seguro de la jovencita no es en absoluto reconfortante —. Tú tienes problemas, ¿a que sí?

La chica suena increíblemente emocionada por su desgracia, con la misma alegría de fondo sádico que tiene un vendedor de pastillas milagrosas cuando descubre algún nuevo síntoma en su cliente.

Feliks asiente con la cabeza, despacito.

—Pero de verdad que...

—Pues Toris y yo te vamos a ayudar.

Toris (el chico no es americano; recuerda su forma de hablar del otro día y encaja su nombre, raro pero agradablemente exótico, en algún lugar frío de Europa) parece pedirle perdón con la mirada.

La chica se le acerca más, presa de la solidaridad, y ahora _lo está agarrando de la muñeca por favor que me dejen ya en paz_.

—Sabemos que no puedes volver a casa. —A Feliks lo asusta esa certeza, y a Toris parece asustarle ese plural—. Pero no pasa nada. Esta noche te quedas a dormir en casa de Toris y...

* * *

—_**¿C**__ómo?_

Amelia lo mira como si lo que estuviese a punto de negar fuese la ley de la gravedad.

—¿Es que no quieres ayudarle o qué?

En un caso ideal en el que no quedaría como una persona poco solidaria, el chico al que Amelia tiene atrapado apartaría la mano y diría educadamente que no hace falta, que de todas formas ya se volvía a _su_ casa. Porque no entraba en los planes mentales de Toris lo de meterse en casa al primer cliente con maleta que se encontrase por la calle.

Pero a ese chico no parecen gustarle mucho sus planes mentales. Lo mira un momento, parpadea y aparta los ojos de nuevo.

Y entonces sonríe. Es una sonrisa de esas de manual de instrucciones y a Toris no le hace demasiada gracia (lo ha visto reírse con su amigo moreno y la forma en la que tuerce los labios ahora está demasiado pensada como para ser sincera).

—¿De verdad harías eso por mí?

A Amelia se le iluminan los ojos y contesta antes de que Toris pueda abrir la boca.

—¡Claro! Toris es muy buen chico, ¿a que sí?

* * *

_**Q**_ue Toris sea un buen chico hasta rozar lo imprudente es lo único que Feliks necesita para que todo vuelva a ir cómo él quiere.

Si desaparece un par de horas, Feliciano se preocupará un poco y luego volverá a decirle, deshecho en lágrimas, que realmente no puede decirle que no a su tío y a su hermano, que son su familia. Si desaparece un par de _días_, quizá se lo piense mejor.

Oh, vamos, seguro que se lo piensa mejor.

A Feliks no termina de gustarle la idea de pasar la noche en casa de un chico al que conoce muy poco, pero intenta que no se le note mucho en esa sonrisa desvalida.

Traga saliva, igual que Toris.

—Supongo... —dice el chico —. Supongo que si es solo una noche no pasa nada.

—¡Bien, bien! —La jovencita americana le coge ahora las dos manos y las mueve arriba y abajo. Feliks piensa que sería una enfermera horrible—. ¡Ya te hemos arreglado el problema!

Feliks le sonríe de forma algo incómoda y asiente con la cabeza, y luego mira a Toris, que parece no saber qué hacer consigo mismo.

_Bueno_, se dice, _todos tenemos que hacer nuestros pequeños sacrificios por el bien común_.

* * *

_**D**_espués de arreglar todos los problemas nocturnos que se han encontrado a base de poner la primera piedra para todos los problemas futuros de Toris, Amelia se va para su casa con una sonrisa satisfecha, recordándole que vaya a buscar el colchón y negándose a acompañarlo a él a su edificio, _¡porque cómo vas a hacer volver a una chica sola de noche a su casa, que está tan, tan lejos desde allí, Toris!_

Toris suspira. Su nuevo (con suerte momentáneo) compañero de piso se mira los zapatos y ha dejado de sonreír de esa forma tan de plástico.

—Pues, bueno... yo me llamo Toris. —Últimamente se está presentando mucho, delante de mucha gente rubia con la que no tenía previsto hablar—. Vivo por aquí cerca, así que no vamos a andar mucho. Y, bueno. Perdona a Amelia, a veces es un poco... así. No voy a preguntarte nada sobre lo que te haya pasado si no quieres, tranquilo.

_Estoy hablando mucho_, piensa Toris.

—Bien —le contesta, seco y práctico, a todo lo que ha dicho. _Como la chica del _speakeasy —. Yo me llamo Feliks.

Ponerle un nombre al chico del café de los viernes es interesante, y decide sonreírle aunque siga sin dignarse a dirigirle nada más que miraditas cortas de color verde de marzo.

* * *

_**Toris**_ no sabe qué pensar de la suave respiración que alcanza a oír desde su cama, proveniente de la bola de mantas en la que duerme Feliks.

Con una inocencia ignorante pero segura de sí misma, cree que nunca va conseguir acostumbrarse a ese sonido.

* * *

_¡Capítulo largo! Creo que el siguiente es más o menos así también. _

_De este capítulo me gusta especialmente que sale mucho Amelia, y que escribí un trocito inspirándome en cómo funciona el texto en una obra de teatro. No lo he hecho más a lo largo del texto, creo recordar, pero quería ponerlo ahí porque quedaba gracioso. Aunque hay bastante más cosas que quería escribir. Los primeros capis de esto son más ligeritos y graciosos que el todo en sí, me temo._

_¡Tranquilos, esto no es una tragedia ni nada!_

_Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo. ¡Nos vemos la semana que viene!_


	4. 3 - ¿Por qué preocuparnos ahora?

**-Capítulo Tercero-**

_Así que, ¿por qué preocuparnos ahora?_

* * *

_**T**__ienes una caja de galletas **xxxxxxxx**__ y café para calentar en la cocina._

_También puedes bajar a desayunar a la cafetería si quieres._

_Toris._

La nota está escrita en un trozo de cartón arrancado de algún sitio y sigue un poco más, por debajo de la firma. Toris tiene una letra rara, ovalada sin llegar a ser puntiaguda, alargada sin ser elegante y casi imperceptiblemente temblorosa, que va apretándose y encogiéndose a medida que su dueño se daba cuenta de que no iba a caber en el estrecho pedazo de cartón, encajada entre tachones rápidos.

_Las galletas están en el **xxxxx**__ armario. Si vienes a la cafetería tendré que cobrarte igual._

_T._

Feliks se frota los ojos, soñoliento, y se permite bostezar con la boca abierta y estirar los brazos, desde los hombros hasta la punta de los dedos bien separados. Le duele la espalda y parece llevar puesta una de las bolas arrugadas de papel que hace con los dibujos que le salen mal. Ha dormido en el suelo, con la ropa de calle, en algo así como un nido hecho con sábanas finas de primavera y una manta vieja de lana.

Recuerda la entrada insegura del edificio, con la cerradura rota, porque los vecinos no se ponen de acuerdo para sustituirla, y el truco de atrancarla para que pareciese estar cerrada pero, ¿quién va a querer robar nada allí? Recuerda a Toris abriendo la puerta de su casa y el caos acogedor de dentro, de cajas de cartón llenas de cosas y colocadas a los lados de una cama hecha con prisas y cubierta con una manta a rayas. Recuerda una ventanita con cortinas y sin persianas, un armario estrecho y una mesita con un jarrón horroroso lleno de flores algo mustias. Recuerda un par de puertas y una funda oscura de saxofón, y recuerda a Toris musitando algo así como que sentía el desorden, tan rápido que supone que tuvo que ser algo automático más que sincero. El orden concreto de las cosas está recordándolo y asumiéndolo ahora, recién despertado por el sol que se cuela a través de las cortinas.

Primera pieza encajada; la ventana por encima de la cama, cerrada con un pestillo desconchado. La mesita viene justo después (porque casi tropezó con ella la noche anterior y ha dormido a su lado), en el centro de esa caótica habitación multiusos. No consigue recordar exactamente qué puerta lleva a la cocina (ni siquiera está seguro de que Toris se lo dijese la noche anterior), así que decide que de todas formas no tiene hambre.

Y es pronto, seguramente.

Envolviéndose con las sábanas en las que ha dormido y disfrutando de su recién adquirido estatus de persona semi-desaparecida y sin obligaciones, Feliks se tumba en la cama de Toris, que de todas formas, se dice, está sin hacer.

* * *

_**D**_e vez en cuando, mira hacia la puerta con el puente de la nariz arrugado y el ceño apenas fruncido. Toris sabe que no debería distraerse en el trabajo, y menos cuando tiene que bajar al _speakeasy _por la noche.

El chico del café de los viernes, Feliks, le ha traído unos pocos problemas inmediatos y miles de problemas que, aunque de momento solo estén en su cabeza, ya bastan para que se llene el estómago de algo que le recuerda a un enjambre de abejas asustadas.

_Has metido a un desconocido en casa porque a Amelia le apetecía hacerse la salvadora de desvalidos esa noche_, zumban, de forma sorprendentemente articulada.

Y ahora, probablemente y con suerte, el desconocido en cuestión está llenándole la cama de migas de galletas y café. Sin suerte, está revolviendo sus cosas en busca de cualquier objeto que tenga algo de valor. Podría haberle engañado en la notita que le ha dejado por la mañana, aunque hubiese sido solo para asegurarse de que iba a la cafetería...

Podría, podría, podría. Los condicionales siempre le han sentado mal a su estómago delicado, como toda la comida a medio preparar. Hacen que le salga la voz algo más aguda y que Yekaterina lo mire extrañada, preguntándole con sus ojos azules y ligeramente preocupados si le pasa algo.

¡Nada, nada, no es nada! Las historias de ese tipo, como siempre, prefiere mezclarlas y digerirlas con el desayuno.

Y aun así la suerte le sonríe de forma maravillosamente previsible y rutinaria cuando termina su turno y Emma lo sustituye con su sonrisa más auténtica de labios muy oscuros y dientes muy blancos.

La tarde está a punto de empezar y Toris corre hacia su casa, con el abrigo ondeando tras él en el viento frío de noviembre. Es una imagen muy de novela, pero espera sinceramente que todo vuelva a su cauce normal dentro de poco.

* * *

**F**eliciano está preocupado.

Es un sentimiento sincero, la preocupación. Él es un mentiroso horrible y sería incapaz de fingirla sin reírse de sí mismo (o entristecerse ante su obvia falta de talento interpretativo) a los pocos segundos. También es una persona que se preocupa poco, como si le hubiese dado parte de la ración de dolores de cabeza y estómago que le tocan a otro con menos suerte que él.

Lo malo es que cuando se preocupa, se preocupa bastante.

El hueco sin avisos que ha dejado Feliks en el piso que comparten es parecido al hueco incómodo que se le ha quedado al final del esófago.

En cuanto consigue un momento (una pausa para comer y un amigo solidario), se dirige a rellenar ese vacío, al lugar más lógico. Después de todo, es un sitio establecido especialmente para llenar agujeros molestos en el tracto digestivo.

Y en la cafetería parece haber solo mujeres atendiendo, en ese momento. Feliciano sonríe (de verdad, porque no se le dan bien las sonrisas-tapadera), sintiéndose en su elemento, y se acerca a la chica de cerca del mostrador. Cuando recuerda que ha venido a preguntar por Feliks vuelve a preocuparse. La preocupación es un sentimiento bastante habilidoso, que le hace nudos en la boca del estómago y tira hacia abajo de las comisuras de sus labios.

—Perdona —la interrumpe, mientras ella intenta volver a las mesas. La chica lo mira con el ceño fruncido y no parece tener mucha paciencia. De todas formas, él tampoco tiene mucho tiempo—. ¿Ha venido por aquí un chico así... bajito, con el pelo rubio? Y puede que llevase un abrigo marrón. Y, a ver, tiene los ojos verdes...

—No puedo fijarme en esas cosas —corta ella, con rapidez, hablando como si aquello fuese algo obvio—. Y solo he estado aquí en el turno de la tarde. Tendría que preguntarle a... al chico que está aquí por las mañanas.

La jovencita se va con paso ligero, murmurando un _y si me disculpa_ que se pierde en el ruido de cubiertos y vasos de la cafetería. A Feliciano se le frunce el ceño, en otro malabarismo físico y automático obra de la preocupación que burbujea en su cerebro.

Lovino y tío Cesare llegan mañana, y todo aquello está convirtiéndose en una terrorífica bola de nieve que es incapaz de detener. Por un momento se plantea buscar otro par de manos para pararla, por un _momento _se plantea intentar encontrar al chico de la sonrisa rígida que les sirve el café de los viernes.

Pero Feliks es un chico con suerte, y en el fondo hay una vocecita, acurrucada en un lugar sin preocupaciones heladas que puedan molestarla, que le dice que quizá todo aquello no sea tanto un problema como una _solución_.

* * *

**A**l abrir la puerta, Toris oye cómo su cama chirría, y levanta las cejas algo extrañado.

Ha pillado a Feliks con una especie de carpeta en la mano. Está aún sentado en su cama, con la espalda apoyada en el cabezal, lleva la camisa y los pantalones arrugados con los que lo dejó por la mañana, y se ha echado una de las mantas por encima. Tapadito y como si estuviese en su casa.

Toris ve cómo se le suben los colores al notar su presencia y cómo esconde una de las caras de la carpeta, y no sabe muy bien qué cara poner.

—Eh... ¿te encuentras bien? —Es una pregunta extraña a la que tiene que buscarle una justificación—. ¿No has salido de casa en todo el día?

Esa segunda pregunta trae otras de la mano (_¿Eso quiere decir que no puedes salir de _mi_ casa? ¿No tienes un trabajo ni nada? ¿Sabe alguien que estás aquí? ¿Te estás escondiendo de alguien? ¿Me vas a traer _aún más _problemas?_), pero Toris se muerde la lengua.

—Estoy bien —contesta. Sigue sin mirarlo a los ojos —. Un poco cansado y ya está. Pero estoy bien.

La voz se le va apagando poco a poco, convirtiéndose en poco más que un susurro cuando repite ese "estoy bien" tan recto.

Es enervante, que hable tan poco, sin mirarlo y con esa voz que va perdiendo fuelle, como si tuviese que economizar las palabras. Toris arruga las cejas, porque no sabe manejarse bien con la gente tímida y porque le cuesta iniciar conversaciones, porque entiende enseguida que el silencio de su casa solo es relajante cuando está solo.

—Pues... —Por eso quiere romperlo enseguida. Se fija que si deja las frases colgando por un momento, Feliks lo mira fugazmente, y sonríe con cierta sensación de victoria, solo un poco—.Voy a preparar algo para comer. ¿Has desayunado?

—... hmm.

Toris, en realidad, _reconoce_ el tono de ese murmullo, cómo sube y baja el volumen sin realmente decir nada, y se gira un momento para encontrarse _de nuevo_ con esos ojos entornados y huidizos, esta vez con los párpados y las pestañas desnudos y desarreglados. Y habría atado cabos, y las palabras se le habrían agolpado en la garganta, acusadoras y certeras.

Pero tiene a un desconocido en casa, por Dios, y la inmediatez de comprobar que está todo en su sitio lo ocupan demasiado.

* * *

_**L**_o peor del ruido que hace Toris moviéndose por la cocina (en la que ha dejado la caja de galletas a medias y la cafetera sin limpiar; lo oye suspirar cuando las encuentra) es que le recuerda que quiere preguntarle por Feliciano. No es tan difícil hablarle cuando le sonríe porque es casi como si estuviesen hablando en los mismos términos, algo fríos pero muy cómodos, de antes del café, pero a Toris parece gustarle que le miren cuando habla y es un chico de pocas palabras.

_De todas formas, si no me ha dicho nada..._

Cuando se le ocurre esa frase ya está en el quicio de la puerta de la cocina, medio asomado y mirando cómo Toris se hace una coleta antes de ponerse a cocinar.

Delantal sucio, sonrisa estudiada y el pelo recogido. Feliks se relaja.

—¿Has venido a ayudar? —Por supuesto, la conversación la inicia el camarero, que ha empezado a utilizar un tuteo más distendido que a Feliks le suena un poco demasiado amistoso.

—No. —Quizá no debería haber sido tan seco; Toris levanta la ceja izquierda y la comisura del labio del mismo lado—. Te quería decir... ¿ha ido alguien a preguntar por mí a la cafetería?

Seguro que sí. Feliks conoce a Feliciano; no es un chico brillante, pero no es tan tonto y a estas horas la culpabilidad debe de estar carcomiéndolo justo como a él le interesa. Y en el fondo le sabe mal, ¡pero antes eso que dormir en la calle!

O en la bola de mantas de Toris.

—No ha venido nadie —contesta entonces —. ¿Te están... buscando o algo así?

A Toris le tiembla la voz de una forma ligerísima pero increíblemente graciosa al terminar la frase, y vuelve a ocuparse buscando algo en los armaritos de la cocina, agachándose y escondiendo la cara con la puerta de uno de ellos. Y entonces Feliks sonríe, apenas pero sonríe, aunque el que está empezando a sentirse incómodo es él.

—No.

_¡Tú lo has dicho!_

* * *

_**P**_ara ser alguien que medio trabaja en un establecimiento que está un poco más allá de la línea de lo legal, a Toris le preocupa bastante meterse en problemas con delincuentes. Feliks, ahora que ha ampliado su anterior estatus de 'chico del café de los viernes', es una incógnita demasiado oscura con una paradójica complexión ligera y de colores claros, que se apoya en el quicio de la puerta de su diminuta cocina y cierra la boca cada vez que lo mira a los ojos.

—De todas formas... bueno, de todas formas te irás luego, ¿no? Pues puedes ir a buscar al que tenía que preguntar por ti. —Le parece una forma suficientemente sutil de decirle que no está del todo cómodo teniéndolo en casa (y se busca términos diplomáticos para sí mismo también).

Feliks deja escapar otro murmullo comodín sin palabras y vuelve a marcharse, haciendo tan poco ruido que Toris se da cuenta entonces de que ha estado andando descalzo todo el tiempo. Arruga un poco el ceño pero no va a buscarlo para comprobar si se ha enfadado o no; de todas formas, esos pasos no han sonado especialmente molestos.

La noche anterior dijo que no pasaba nada si era sólo _una _noche, ¿no? Además, su inquilino tampoco parece contento con la situación, con esa vocecilla tambaleante y esa actitud esquiva y cerrada (el hecho de que esas sean las dos únicas cosas que se le repiten en la cabeza cuando piensa en él, junto a un montón de conjeturas poco tranquilizadoras, tampoco es precisamente una buena señal).

En el fondo sigue habiendo algo así como una chispita de posibilidad de volver a ver a la chica aquella del _speakeasy_, aunque le quema igual que la llamita de la cerilla en la yema de los dedos cuando se despista.

Se lleva los dedos a la boca. Es un momentito, pero pica en la piel desacostumbrada.

_**F**_eliks levanta la cabeza del dibujo aún sin terminar cuando Toris sale al fin de la cocina, con dos platos humeantes en las manos, habilidoso como todo camarero con ellos dos. En casa cocinaban (y _cocinarán_) él y Feliciano, y aunque a Feliciano no se le daban mal los fogones, el distraerse con cualquier tontería y las escasas habilidades de Feliks a la hora de cocinar daban como resultado algo que... en fin, era comestible y que no estaba _tan _mal (pero luego tenía que aguantar a Feliciano quejándose de que no se parecía en nada a la receta original y que la próxima vez cocinaría él solo).

Lo que ha preparado Toris olía bien cuando estaba a medias, y tiene una pinta fantástica ahora que está terminado, en su plato hondo colocado sobre un trapo en uno de los lados de la mesita de la habitación. Las galletas del desayuno parecen haberse evaporado, y Feliks se da cuenta de que sí que tiene hambre.

—Supongo que no estarás acostumbrado a comer tan tarde —dice, volviendo hacia la cocina a por los vasos que no ha podido traer en el primer viaje—. Mi casa, mis modos. Lo siento.

—No pasa nada.

_Aunque ojalá no hubiera puesto mi plato justo frente al suyo_.Toris no parece ser un chico desagradable, pero sigue siendo _más _que el camarero que le lleva el café los viernes, rodeado de circunstancias personales que lo hacen más humano y consecuentemente más imponente, sonrisas afables incluidas. Feliks de todas formas se sienta, colocando las piernas como puede, y come con la mirada fija en el plato.

—Hacía mucho que no cocinaba para más gente. —Sentado frente a él, sorprendente y repentino como el giro argumental de las novelas de detectives, Toris lo sobresalta. Ni siquiera ha notado su presencia hasta que ha abierto la boca, y ese es otro detalle inquietante más que hace que esa sonrisita le salga aún más forzada—. Así que he decidido aprovechar las sobras de la semana hoy en vez de mañana. ¿Cómo me ha quedado?

Toris también le gustaría más si no intentase mantener conversaciones todo el tiempo, aunque supone que prefiere las preguntas fáciles al silencio incómodo. No es tan complicado hablarle si no está clavándole esos ojos verdes suyos, después de todo.

—Bien. Está bueno.

Bastante mejor que lo que suele comer, sinceramente, aunque se note que es un estofado apañado con sobras. Toris deja escapar algo parecido a una risita satisfecha, aunque es un sonido cortísimo de apenas dos sílabas, y de todas formas Feliks es incapaz de seguir con la conversación si otra persona no tira de ella.

Terminan en silencio. Toris se limpia los labios con su servilleta, y Feliks espera a que se haya ido de nuevo a la cocina para relamerse los suyos y volver a su sitio sobre la cama, con la carpeta por la que Toris afortunadamente no parece interesarse.

Tiene que reconocer, y eso es un puntito agradable y relajante en medio de esa enorme masa de incógnitas y certezas, todas igualmente enervantes, que Toris es bastante más soportable que Feliciano al principio. No le ha preguntado nada, no ha estado apenas en casa, sonríe lo justo y sobre todo no ha intentado animarlo a base de abrazos (recuerda haberse quedado paralizado la primera vez que Feliciano lo hizo, y habérselo quitado de encima en cuanto pudo). No es un mal chico, pero sigue poniéndolo nervioso.

Y a largo plazo ganan Feliciano y su piso de alquiler, con una cama para él en una habitación pequeñísima pero independiente del comedor, suficientemente grande para una persona más.

_Pero no para cuatro_.

Feliks frunce el ceño y tuerce el gesto mientras se concentra en el dibujo. Las hojas de los árboles son su parte favorita, y le queda una expresión rara en la que se mezclan varias cosas (el estar medio enfadado con Feliciano, dudoso con Toris, y satisfecho con el dibujo; los dibujos son la única cosa de la que se ha fiado desde el principio). Le gusta hacer líneas cortas, acercarse mucho al papel, y es fantástico hacerlo con el ruido suave del agua que Toris está utilizando para lavar los platos.

* * *

_**T**_oris se seca las manos con cuidado antes de ponerse a estudiar. Feliks sigue encima de su cama, silencioso y concentrado en el dibujo que por un momento se siente bastante tentado de mirar, pero que le queda en un ángulo difícil para espiar. Sin contar con la previsible objeción del artista en sí, al que recuerda haber visto ocultar el dibujo en cuanto entró en casa.

Los viejos libros de Alfred, en cambio, lo reciben con los brazos abiertos, amarillentos y moteados de letras. Las impresas, perfectamente redondas y homogéneas como lunares junto al labio de una actriz, algo descoloridas, contrastan con sus notas rápidas, grises y dudosas en su idioma, a los márgenes de la página. Los libros se los consiguió Amelia (como, y le avergüenza bastante admitirlo, varias de las cosas que tiene en casa), aunque en realidad sería más adecuado decir que los recuperó del cajón en el que su hermano los había olvidado, llenos de polvo.

Amelia ya no le hace tantos regalos de esos.

Sonríe para sí mismo, da un par de golpecitos en el papel con la parte del final del lápiz y le da la vuelta para traducir sus pensamientos una vez más, en un ejercicio al que se ha acostumbrado pero que sigue haciéndole gracia, y de todas formas siempre viene bien escribir un poco.

_Amelia does not give me presents anymore_.

Toris conserva el cariño hacia los plurales solitarios porque tendía a olvidarse de los artículos cuando los necesitaba. Traducir ese pensamiento aislado ha sido fácil y lo ha apuntado con velocidad en la primera página del tema que explica las negaciones, pero una frase aún más corta que se escapa de su control lo interrumpe antes de que pueda darle otra vuelta al lápiz.

—¿Qué haces?

* * *

_**¿L**_e ha hecho una pregunta?

Le ha hecho una pregunta. Feliks no sabe si estar increíblemente satisfecho con la coordinación de su cerebro y su lengua o si preocuparse porque esas palabras han rodado por su boca sin atrancarse en absoluto en el nudo constante que se hace en su garganta cuando habla con... según qué gente.

¿"Según qué gente"?

Suena peor que "desconocidos", pero Toris ya no encaja en esa cajita mental en la que cabe la mayoría del mundo. "Según qué gente", entonces. "Toris", que es una definición perfecta y además abierta a enmiendas y remiendos posteriores.

El chico gira la cabeza y lo mira, a los ojos, y Feliks nota cómo se disuelve esa diminuta chispita de valor, volviéndose efervescente y rojiza en sus mejillas.

Pero mantiene la mirada alta durante toda la conversación (sobre lo importante que es para Toris el inglés, que quiere estudiar en serio cuando pueda y tenga el dinero, y otras cosas personales del estilo). A veces, eso sí, a veces tiene que realizar algunas retiradas estratégicas al paisaje de árboles a medio dibujar de su dibujo cuando Toris se ríe porque, qué diablos, ¿qué clase de camarero maleducado se ríe?

* * *

_**H**_asta los muelles de la cama de Feliks (que ahora es "la cama en la que dormía Feliks", en realidad, aunque la idea pique lo suficiente para querer quitársela de encima enseguida) se quejan cuando Lovino se deja caer, maleta incluida, sobre ellos, pero Feliciano sonríe.

No se puede estar preocupado con la mano grande de su tío en el hombro y la risa ruidosa de su tío en los oídos, con el sonido amable y familiar del italiano llenándole la boca y las habitaciones de casa.

—¿Cómo que no está tu amigo aquí? —pregunta Lovino, con las piernas colgando a un lado de la cama. Tiene una voz grave que en el fondo no es demasiado bonita, muy mediterránea, ideal para sacar temas espinosos de la nada.

Feliciano tuerce un poco la boca sin dejar de sonreír del todo y apoya la cabeza en el hombro de tío Cesare.

—Se enfadó cuando le dije que os veníais y se fue. —En el silencio momentáneo que sigue a esa media mentira, Feliciano arruga la nariz—. Pero seguro que está bien, ya sabéis que es, bueno...

—¿Un chaval muy raro que me soltaba un par de gritos cuando hacía algo que no le gustaba y luego era incapaz de mirarme a los ojos? —Lovino es su hermano, así que supone que lo de las medias mentiras lo llevan un poco en la sangre.

Tío Cesare, como todos los tíos jóvenes y agradables, de esos que encantan a los niños, corrige esas historias en su cabeza y se ríe. Es esa risa pegajosa que se le contagia hasta a Lovino y empieza a fundir, despacio, esa bola helada de culpabilidad que aún tiene en el estómago.

—Si no sabes dónde está, te podemos ayudar —le dice, guiñándole un ojo—. Así te aseguras de que está bien, hombre.

Tío Cesare le da un par de palmadas fuertes en la espalda, que le revuelven y desmontan las sensaciones desagradables que lleva arrastrando.

* * *

—_**H**_asta luego.

Toris ha estado a punto, _a punto _de girarse y decirle que no, que nada de hasta luego, que él podía conseguir convencerse de que le daba igual tener a un desconocido en casa _una _noche pero no más. Feliks se había pasado la tarde enfrascado en su dibujo mientras él gastaba el tiempo que en principio debería aprovechar durmiendo en arreglar un poco ese piso diminuto que volvería a convertirse en un desastre a lo largo de la semana siguiente. Toris no se ha atrevido a recordarle los plazos del acuerdo tácito que había firmado con Amelia, no se ha atrevido a preguntarle por su hipotética hermana y no se ha atrevido a intentar iniciar una conversación después de que Feliks dejase de prestarle atención cada vez que decía dos frases seguidas. Le picaban las palabras en la punta de la lengua, pero hizo lo de siempre.

Tragar y seguir adelante. Uno se vuelve un experto con el tiempo.

—Hoy tienes cara de necesitar un trago, Toris —dice Alfred, devolviéndolo a tierra desde su nubarrón de lluvia y estrés.

—La última vez que bebí algo que me ofreciste estuve enfermo una semana.

Un segundo después de hablar se siente algo culpable y cierra las manos alrededor del saxofón, el saxofón que Alfred le ha conseguido y enseñado a tocar. Alfred parpadea un par de veces pero no deja de sonreír, hasta se ríe un poco, y Toris se muerde el labio.

Como se encuentre a Feliks en casa al volver no responderá de sí mismo.

—Perdona, Jones, no... no es que esté teniendo una semana fantástica.

—No, si en el fondo es gracioso cuando saltas por cosas así. — "¿Debería ofenderme por eso? Probablemente debería ofenderme por eso", piensa Toris, pero no tiene ganas de discutir—. ¿Problemas con las mujeres? No has venido a casa a llamar así que tienen que ser...

—Tu hermana me ha metido a un desconocido en casa porque le daba pena y ahora sigue allí y... y no debería estar allí, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Debería estar en _su _casa o algo por el estilo! —A Toris le sale la voz rara cuando se pone nervioso, más aguda que normalmente, y se le nota más el acento en unas palabras que no se ha pensado demasiado y que le han salido rápido de entre los dientes. Gruñe un poco y se pasa la mano por el pelo, suspirando, y baja el volumen cuando Yekaterina se gira, con una ceja levantada —. Y eso es lo que ha pasado.

Alfred hace una pequeña pausa, con la mano levantada y las cejas arqueadas, y Yekaterina tose un poquito, dando una opinión discreta y silenciosa (una opinión brevísima de cómo el asunto la preocupa un poco, entiende Toris, porque se conocen bien).

* * *

_**A**_lfred sigue desconcertándose un poco cuando Toris levanta la voz, acostumbrado como está a su tono tranquilo y agradable. En el fondo le hace ilusión pensar que es porque está acostumbrándose a él y acabará dejando de llamarlo "Jones", que es una sílaba muy desagradecida y común, de esas que cualquiera puede tener en su nombre.

—Bueno, pero tampoco podíais dejarlo en la calle, ¿no? —empieza. Le sonríe un poco y le aprieta el hombro como hacen los buenos amigos, aunque Toris se queja un poco cuando lo hace—. Amelia y yo te ayudamos también y no...

Toris le aparta la mano de encima de su hombro y frunce el ceño, de una forma que parece más ofendida que realmente enfadada (de una forma tan obvia que hasta Alfred la entiende enseguida), con la boca torcida hacia abajo y los ojos verde turbio. El silencio se vuelve muy incómodo con velocidad en esa habitación diminuta llena de cajas, instrumentos y maquillaje, apagando el olor cremoso y el calorcillo suave que suele flotar entre las cuatro paredes como si intentase extenderse a unos sentidos que no le corresponden.

Toris sale abrochándose el abrigo en silencio aunque no vaya directamente a la calle, más que nada para mantener las manos ocupadas (se alegra conocerlo hasta ese punto, piensa Alfred, con una chispita de optimismo que se abre paso a través del no saber qué decirle), y saluda a Yekaterina con una sonrisa borrosa y un gesto de la mano.

* * *

_**E**_l cansancio le está hundiendo los hombros y Toris sólo quiere llegar a casa y dormir, dormir hasta no poder más, y despertarse para descubrir que está de nuevo solo en casa, en su casa. Hay algo en la parte de detrás de su cabeza, hecho un ovillito pero preparado para saltar, que le dice que no puede estar bien acoger a una persona y luego esperar que se vaya casi sin despedirse, pero Toris, bajo la luz triste de las farolas, no se siente especialmente solidario.

Efectivamente, Feliks ya no está en su piso. Lo ve antes de oírlo, como el relámpago antes del trueno; es una buena comparación, porque le sorprende el tono duro y elevado de su voz cuando se acerca.

—¡Lo que pasa es que no me parece normal que vengas a... a casa de uno que no conoces a _preguntarme si estoy bien_! —Está el otro chico, al que recuerda del _speakeasy_, cree, con el ceño fruncido y la nariz arrugada, intentando hablar sin conseguirlo—. ¿Y me lo tengo que tomar bien? ¡Si quieres te doy las gracias por venir a decirme que no puedo volver a _mi _casa!

—No era tu casa, Felì. —Marca cada palabra con un gesto del índice derecho, con fuerza—. Era_nuestra casa _y no puedo dejar a mi familia en la calle, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Y a mí sí?

—¡Tú no estás en la calle, estás en casa de otra persona!

Toris ha estado esperando el momento oportuno para interrumpir la conversación. Es algo que ha podido practicar bastante, libretita y lápiz en mano, para saber cuándo cortar el discurso de un padre orgulloso o de una novia alegre como si fueran un fantástico bizcocho de chocolate. Sonrisa tensa en los labios, demasiado estirada hacia la izquierda; esta vez, está a punto de acercarse con una voz limpia y cortante como un cuchillo.

_A punto_.

—¡Oh, bueno, eso es mucho mejor! —La voz de Feliks lo tira para atrás. _Si dos personas están peleándose_,_ Toris, no te metas en medio_, le había dicho Yekaterina_, es que no tienes pinta de poder... imponerte contra dos personas, ¡pero no te lo tomes a mal!_—. ¡Deja a tu mejor amigo en casa de un camarero al que apenas conoces! Porque, claro, parece un buen chico.

_Una persona que te recoge de la calle ES una buena persona_, piensa Toris, pero...

—Felì, no puedes volver ahora. Ya está. No va a ser para siempre, ¿de acuerdo? En cuanto mi tío y mi hermano se marchen, volveré a buscarte y no habrá pasado nada.

—¿_Cómo _que no habrá pasado nada?

_Debería decir algo, _piensa Toris, un par de metros más allá de la escena, completamente fuera del pequeño escenario en el que su nuevo inquilino y su mejor amigo discuten sobre algo sobre lo que en principio no tienen poder de decisión. Debería decir que Feliks tiene razón, que _sí _que pasa, que no echas a alguien de casa y esperas a que lo recojan, más que nada porque no los suele recoger nadie. Bajo la luz de las farolas y la luna, arropado contra el frío nocturno de noviembre, Toris el insolidario se alegra, en el fondo, de que Feliks no sea un delincuente ni lo esté buscando nadie, y se enfada un poco consigo mismo por hacerlo.

_Qué tonto soy_.

Y, entonces, el diálogo encendido entre Feliks y su amigo termina, con un silencio manchado de pasos rápidos que lo devuelven al mundo casi más que ese portazo que parece retumbarle en la parte de detrás de la cabeza.

* * *

_**A**_lguien lo agarra por la muñeca antes de que le dé tiempo a llegar a la puerta del piso de Toris, en medio de la escalera, y Feliks se gira de golpe.

Está a punto de estallar y a punto de gritarle algo en polaco, y a punto, a punto de llorar. Le pican los ojos porque es la primera vez que se pelea con Feliciano de esa forma, y se le tuercen los labios hacia abajo. Nota un nudo horroroso en la garganta, de esos que se disuelven en lágrimas en cuanto abres la boca.

Aparta la muñeca de las manos de Toris con un gesto seco.

—¿Qué pasa ahora?

Toris frunce un poco el ceño. _Oh, claro_.

—No grites —le pide, flojito—. Y, una cosa, ¿piensas quedarte en _mi_ casa indefinidamente?

Feliks no tiene ganas de pelearse con otra persona, aunque las palabras estén rascándole la garganta como si tuviesen uñas de verdad, y mucho menos en una escalerita estrecha, rojiza por el tiempo, que lo único que va a hacer es subir el volumen de su voz.

—Voy a por mis cosas. Ya me voy.

A Feliks le cuesta mirarlo a los ojos y su mirada se mueve entre la cara angulosa de Toris y las paredes del edificio, errática y en busca de un lugar cómodo donde quedarse. No sabe muy bien por dónde está tirando la conversación o dónde va a pasar la noche al final.

Sube un par de escalones más, con la esperanza dudosa de que ese chico vuelva a detenerlo y a decirle que se quede, pero tiene que esperar al sexto escalón para que Toris vuelva a abrir la boca.

—Tepuedesquedar.

* * *

_**N**__o, Toris_.

Pero es que hay algo horrible en eso de echar a un chaval lloroso a la calle en una noche fría de noviembre. Las circunstancias le están haciendo presión y borrándole el enfado a poquitos, transformándolo en una especie de compasión culpable de la que cree que acabará arrepintiéndose.

—Te vas a helar —dice su conciencia—. Te puedes quedar un par de días o así si quieres. Luego... luego puedes irte con tu hermana o algo...

La voz se le va apagando poco a poco, al mismo ritmo que Feliks abre los ojos, brillantes de unas lágrimas que se quita con el brazo él mismo, y sonríe un poquito. Sigue sin mirarlo a los ojos, pero Toris se sorprende de lo rápido que se ha acostumbrado a eso.

—No sé de dónde te has sacado lo de la hermana —susurra—. Pero vale. Vale. Me quedo.

No le da las gracias hasta que han vuelto a entrar en su piso, pero se le va la sonrisa de los labios en cuanto Toris cierra la puerta, y ni siquiera se cambia antes de irse a dormir.

* * *

_**Toris **_es tonto, tonto, tonto, y le pica un poco notar cómo los hombros de Feliks se encogen, de vez en cuando y en silencio, en esa bola de mantas desde la que ni siquiera le ha dado las buenas noches, completamente, una vez más, y no será la última, fuera del alcance de sus manos de saxofonista-camarero, como tantas otras cosas.

* * *

_Creo que dije que este capítulo era más corto que el anterior, pero me equivoqué._

_La nota del principio tenía palabras tachadas en el documento original, pero como esta página no acepta ese formato, he tenido que sustituirlo por algo que, bueno, parece un tachón. Si a alguien le interesa, el primer tachón sustituye un "en la cocina" y el segundo, "cajón". Me ha sabido un poco mal tener que quitarlos, porque me pienso bastante cómo escriben los personajes y creo que era algo que quedaba bastante bien :( Al menos he podido conservar los tachones a medias._

_Por lo demás, lo divertido de este capítulo fueron los diálogos, aunque no sé si saco a Feliciano muy bien._

_¡Gracias por leer! La semana que viene me iré de vacaciones, así que subiré el capítulo el sábado para no dejaros tres semanas sin nada (el parón de las dos semanas siguientes es inevitable, ¡lo siento!)._


	5. 4 - Pero me sirve de tanto

**-Capítulo Cuarto-**

_Sé que es casi nada, pero me sirve de tanto_

_**F**_eliks entra a casa con el pelo chorreando y las manos mojadas, que le resbalan en el pomo de la puerta al cerrarla y apoyarse contra ella.

El sonido de madera contra madera se traga el suspiro suave que se le escapa, pero Toris, _Toris _que ya no le impone tanto pero sigue sin haber llenado todos los huecos de las palabras grandes como "amigo", Toris que está en su casa, Toris, Toris parpadea y se levanta enseguida de su mesita y sus libros.

Feliks sonríe un poco.

—¡Dios santo! —Toris desaparece un momento para ir al diminuto cuarto de baño de su piso y vuelve con una toalla grande, blanca y algo rasposa, que le tira a la cabeza—. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Feliks se frota la cara y el pelo con ella, y habla a través de la tela, como tantas veces. Sábanas, mantas, toallas que han estado tragándose muchas de sus palabras durante la semana que ha pasado en esa casa, porque el tejido se come parte de su timidez y de su acento.

—He ido a casa de Feliciano otra vez —murmura, después de una pausa para quitarse el abrigo empapado, arreglándose el pelo con los dedos y sin mirarlo a la cara—. Pero hoy estaba su hermano y me ha tirado un cubo de agua.

A Toris le cambia la cara, así que decide guardarse para sí las palabras que acompañaron la pequeña cascada de esa mañana. "¡Y no vuelvas a venir, pesado de mierda!". Y, además, el ceño fruncido de Toris no le hace gracia.

—Deberías dejar de ir ahí y buscarte un trabajo. —La misma frase de siempre, como una taza matutina de café demasiado caliente y amargo—. Aunque a ver quién te abre la puerta con estas pintas.

_¿Además de ti?_, piensa Feliks, y machaca la risita entre los dientes y termina convirtiéndola, gradualmente, en una sonrisa más o menos sincera, más o menos divertida (y más o menos puñetera).

A Toris tiene que aprender a tolerarlo del todo (cuando le roza las manos al quitarle la toalla Feliks encoge los dedos, como si le hubiese dado calambre), sobre todo ahora que esa sonrisa cómoda de antes ha empezado a picarle porque se nota que no es de verdad, pero esa pequeña habitación ya se ha convertido en una parte agradable de su rutina, con sus cajas de libros en inglés y sus flores, diferentes cada semana. Feliks sigue notando las cosas difíciles de aquel piso pequeño, falto de espacio y de intimidad, pero ha aprendido cómo ponerse en su pequeño nido de mantas para que Toris no lo pise al levantarse por la mañana y a qué hora la luz matutina empieza a darle pequeños pinchacitos en los párpados, cada cuándo tiene que cambiarle el agua a las flores para que duren más y en qué cajones puede dejar la ropa que se llevó de casa de Feliciano (el vestido dorado sigue en la maletita, como si estuviese durmiendo, en un gesto de cabezonería del que ahora se arrepiente porque, ¿y si Toris lo descubre? Pero, a diferencia de su piso, huele a casa). Ya sabe dónde está cada cosa en los caóticos armaritos de la cocina, y se ha acostumbrado a los horarios desarreglados e inconstantes de las comidas de Toris; hacerse a sus platos, nunca abundantes pero siempre cálidos y agradables para todos los sentidos, ha sido mucho más fácil que adaptarse a la inconstancia del agua caliente de la ducha.

_Y no está tan mal, en el fondo_, piensa, dejando que la toalla húmeda le resbale de la cabeza a los hombros,. Sobre todo últimamente que Toris ha dejado de sacar el tema de la _chica_ a la que parecía creer que él conocía; en la conversación en la que entendió por dónde iban los tiros, se le fue el color de la cara y a la vez le dieron unas ganas increíbles de reírse, pero _gracias a Dios _Toris no se dio cuenta.

Toris tuerce un poco el gesto y suspira, porque no ha entendido la risita breve de antes.

—Ahora ve a cambiarte —dice, haciéndole un gesto hacia el lavabo—. No creo que nos podamos permitir que te pongas enfermo. Y estás tiritando.

Feliks sólo se da cuenta de que ha cogido una camisa de Toris cuando ya se la ha puesto y ve que le queda ancha en los hombros, pero el conseguir sonreírle y darle las gracias sin problemas hace que se sienta comodísimo consigo mismo.

* * *

_**T**_oris recuerda la mano de su padre en el hombro, grande y más pesada que todas las palabras neuróticas y enervantes que le rondaban por la cabeza (_decisiones _y _responsabilidades _y _libertades _y _errores _y _soledad_), cómo le había dicho que estaba orgulloso de él y cómo le había asegurado que se las iba a apañar bien solo.

Toris, efectivamente, se las apaña bien solo. A veces tiene el piso hecho un desastre y se olvida de seguir los planes de sueño que él mismo se ha diseñado, pero todo se queda en unas ojeras y en un cansancio que termina siendo incapaz de quebrar su salud, generalmente sólida como un muro y vulnerable solo a las preocupaciones tontas que le muerden el estómago. Se las apaña bien solo, por supuesto, saca tiempo para escribirle a su padre, para seguir estudiando con los libros viejos de Alfred y para hacer compras, y se las arregla para seguir sonriéndoles educadamente a todos los clientes de la cafetería.

Lo que pasa es que Toris no se está adaptando tan bien a Feliks. Feliks, que a veces le coge camisas porque han guardado la ropa en el mismo, único cajón; que hace que la comida se acabe mucho más deprisa y le llena la cama de restos de goma de borrar. Al principio se quedaba con un ansia horrible cuando lo dejaba solo en casa, pero a los dos días descubrió que lo único que hacía era dibujar y tumbarse en su cama, y de vez en cuando intentaba cocinar algo que quedaba medio decente.

—¿No vamos a ir a ningún sitio hoy?

La camisa le cuelga a Feliks de esos hombros estrechos suyos. Toris suspira de nuevo, con el lápiz a media palabra. En el fondo es agradable que Feliks se haya abierto un poco, aunque siga torciendo la mirada hacia el suelo en la tercera o cuarta frase, y parece que ahora le pone nervioso que le sonría (y eso es difícil de manejar porque Toris no está acostumbrado a que su mecanismo para tranquilizar a la gente tenga el efecto contrario), pero al mismo tiempo se ha vuelto algo más pesado con según qué cosas y ha dejado de suprimir esa risita aguda que se le escapa entre los dientes cuando él mete la pata con algo.

También vocaliza que se aburre más a menudo, y no siempre de forma directa.

Y, bueno, Toris ha acabado olvidándose de la chica rubia del _speakeasy _al terminar deduciendo que Feliks no tiene nada que ver con ella, suposiciones idiotas de comedia de enredos a parte; otra página más en su librito de historias de amor que se han muerto antes de empezar tampoco es triste, supone, pero no para tanto.

—No lo sé. Seguramente sí —contesta. No es capaz de escribir y hablar a la vez y espera que Feliks mantenga su política de monosílabos de después de las respuestas.

—Ah.

_Menos mal_.

Haber adivinado ese patrón de conducta le hace gracia y se sonríe a sí mismo, de verdad, enseñando un poco los dientes y todo.

* * *

_**A**_brir la floristería en domingo es deprimente, no tanto por tener que madrugar un día festivo (porque Amelia se consuela pensando que le queda poco para los días que podrá cogerse en Navidad, y que de todas formas no tiene que ir _todos _los domingos), sino porque gran parte de los clientes son mujeres mayores que le hablan de los maridos a los que van a llevarles flores al cementerio, vestidas con ropa de ir la iglesia.

—Pero cariño —acaba preguntándole la mayoría, con niveles variantes de condescendencia, sorpresa o indignación, y entonces a Amelia se le arruga la nariz —, ¿qué hace una chica trabajando un domingo?

Amelia les dedica una de esas sonrisas de mentira que ha aprendido observando a Toris, aunque duda llegar a lograr la dulzura de sacarina de él, y contesta con un "_bueno_" que intenta ser diplomático pero aún le sale de los labios como si fuese una copia de cartón de una respuesta de verdad; rígido y plano, demasiado falso. La mitad musitan que le faltará dinero, _pobrecita_, y las demás notan sus uñas bien arregladas de chica bien, su vestido largo y caro, y terminan levantando una ceja ante la falta de noticias.

Cuando despide a la última (no suelen venir más cuando pasan de las doce), Amelia suspira y se hunde un momento sobre sus brazos cruzados en el mostrador. Esas charlitas insustanciales al final acaban pesándole en el cerebro, embotado por el olor a flores de la tienda; ella el dinero lo quiere para conseguir salir de aquel asfixiante nido familiar suyo sin que sea para acabar en otro, más nuevo, más joven pero igualmente exigente, y dios mío, le da tanta envidia Alfred que tiene la vida ya encaminada, y a veces hasta desea que el futuro de color de algodón de azúcar, de compromiso y niños pequeños, le hiciese la mitad de ilusión que a Yekaterina.

El único hombre que consigue hacerla sonreír de verdad, y no como si fuera una reacción alérgica a una broma idiota, entra en la tienda llamando a la puerta y sin hacer sonar la campanilla de la entrada porque sabe cómo funciona.

—¡Toris!

La campanilla suena casi como una alarma cuando el chico aquel de la calle, bajito y rubio, entra detrás de él, y a Amelia se le cae la sonrisa y se le abren más los ojos. Hace _más de una semana_ de aquel pequeño accidente de compasión que aún le reconcome la conciencia un poco, y ahora el chico parece más... grande en general, con los ojos almendrados y brillantes y la cara fina, envuelto con ese abrigo tan feo. La primera impresión no había sido demasiado buena, pero cuando lo ve allí, en su floristería, le deja la misma sensación que cuando un actor no le gusta para el personaje que supone que tiene que interpretar; antes era como una idea romántica y ahora es un tipo extranjero que está viviendo con Toris y haciéndole las ojeras más fáciles de ver.

—He venido a por lo de siempre —dice Toris, sonriendo. Su acompañante no la mira a los ojos y eso la pone nerviosa—. Bueno, aunque estaría bien si pudieses darme algo que durase un poquito más.

—Te durarían más las flores si les cambiases el agua todos los días.

Toris se ríe y va con ella hacia el interior de la tienda.

El otro chico no los sigue, gracias a Dios, y la única reacción que parece sacarle todo aquello es un gesto suave en el que levanta las cejas un poco y tuerce algo la comisura de los labios.

* * *

_**L**_a forma en la que Toris se destensa cuando entra a la floristería, cómo bajan sus hombros y como el gesto algo raro y nervioso de antes se alegra, todo eso lo habría ofendido si hubiese sido otra persona, pero Feliks se imagina que es porque él aún no ha aprendido a apreciar su compañía (y le da rabia no poder quejarse demasiado porque a él le pasa lo mismo).

* * *

_**E**_l silencio que guarda Feliks al acercarse al establecimiento y entender, esa forma de ir matando la frase poco a poco, dejando salir las palabras con cuentagotas para cerrar la boca en cuanto Toris abre la puerta, ese silencio lo habría ofendido si no hubiese notado cómo le cambia la cara a Amelia al verlo (y le da rabia no poder decirles nada a ninguno de los dos, porque si hubiese sido Feliks, o si hubiese sido Amelia, habría sabido ocultarlo mejor, y lo de ser tan bueno diciendo mentiras es una de esas habilidades que desconciertan más que enorgullecen).

* * *

—_**N**_o les cambio el agua porque no me acuerdo —dice Toris mirando las plantas y tocándoles las hojas con suavidad, como hacía cuando trabajaba allí. La imagen la calma lo suficiente para trabarle la lengua—. Tengo un montón de cosas que...

—¿Qué te di la última vez?

A Amelia le habría gustado preguntarle _¿Cómo es que ése sigue contigo?_, porque no está acostumbrada a que las obras de caridad se le escapen de las manos, pero en el último momento algo le dice que Toris se las apañará bastante bien.

Él la mira, con una ceja levantada que le recuerda que lo ha cortado a media frase.

—No estoy seguro. Eran azules y pequeñas.

—Agapantos. Se te morirían enseguida, te daré otra cosa.

_Algo que aguante bien_, se dice_, como Toris_.

A veces se pregunta cómo una persona como él se ha hecho amiga de alguien como ella, pero el chico de la entrada, que ha decidido pasearse un poco entre los jarrones de rosas, le recuerda que quizá aún no sabe bien a qué atenerse con él.

Cuando Toris se marcha, con un ramito de margaritas entre los brazos, el chico rubio la mira un momento y musita algo que es el _gracias _más débil e inesperado que ha recibido nunca.

* * *

_**Q**_ue Toris es una persona rara es un secreto a voces en el diminuto círculo social de la cafetería, en el que Yekaterina es esa parte que hace un poco de periódico clandestino. Toris, además de algo raro, últimamente es frustrante.

Yekaterina no distingue demasiado bien si está más contento o más nervioso, y eso que lleva un par de semanas en ese estado. Habla menos pero sonríe más, tiene unas ojeras borrosas que no han conseguido apagarle los ojos aunque sí hacer que se mueve con menos rapidez que de costumbre, y, en general, está _diferente_, no sabe si para bien o para mal (una noche, Toris tiene un aire casi de vagabundo bohemio, en ese camerino de andar por casa que comparten; el saxofón aguantado con la punta de los dedos y los párpados ennegrecidos de sueño y ese cigarrillo de Alfred, rarísimo en sus labios). En el fondo hay cierta preocupación de que le haya pasado algo, pero Toris suelta una risita curiosa y vuelve a decirle que es lo de siempre, que es ese chico que Yekaterina aún no ha visto una sola vez y que sigue en su casa.

—Supongo que se irá pronto —le dice, una vez más, mientras empiezan a cerrar la cafetería en esa noche de jueves con poco trabajo; la gente parece estar preparándose para Navidad—. A veces me da la sensación de que ya me he acostumbrado, pero luego...

Y Toris suspira con esa sonrisa de trapo suya, de esas que aún no ha terminado de descifrar del todo (aunque Yekaterina intuye algo de confusión y de alegría mezcladas en ese gesto, agridulce como el tono de voz que siempre tiene últimamente).

—Ah, ¡pero ya verás que todo os sale bien, cielo! —Yekaterina se pelea un poco con la puerta, como todas las noches, y la sonrisa se le deshace un poco—. Aunque, bueno, recuerdo que una vez a una amiga le pasó algo parecido y acabó con... ¡Ay!

La lluvia, violenta e inesperada, le moja apenas los bajos del abrigo y la despeina como la mano incómoda de un pariente demasiado cariñoso. Mientras Yekaterina va a buscar el paraguas que deja siempre en el armario escobero, oye a Toris murmurar algo en su idioma.

—¡Está lloviendo! —le explica ella, porque tiene esa afinidad natural a dar malas noticias.

* * *

_**F**_eliks se da cuenta de que está lloviendo como quien se da cuenta de que ha estado a punto de dormirse, pero no lo ha conseguido del todo. Los ojos le van del dibujo, el tercero que ha terminado desde que se fue de su casa, al paraguas que Toris se ha dejado junto a la puerta.

Y, venga, por qué no.

* * *

_**A **_veces, piensa Toris al despedirse de Yekaterina, intentando descubrir si el abrigo viejo que lleva se a estropear mucho con el chaparrón si se lo pone por encima, a veces le da la sensación de que ya se ha acostumbrado, pero entonces se tropieza con Feliks, que duerme en el suelo, al ir a buscar un vaso de agua por la noche, o se topa con Feliks, con una bufanda suya tapándole la boca y su paraguas, cuando va a volver a casa bajo la lluvia.

Parpadea y nota el movimiento de las mejillas de Feliks cuando sonríe, aunque tenga la boca tapada.

—Ves, si en el fondo viene bien que no encuentre trabajo.

Es la primera vez que lo oye hacer una broma de forma tan abierta, y se le queda la risita pegada a la voz durante todo el trayecto, incluso cuando Feliks le pregunta, flojito y con una sonrisa divertida, si es tonto o qué.

* * *

_**E**_s un poco raro.

Yekaterina se ha estado preguntando por qué Toris no echaba al chico ese de su casa y ya está, pero al ver a su inquilino con el paraguas, con un gesto como si acabase de gastarles una broma, le recuerda que ella ahora está prometida con un chico que le llamó la atención porque no conseguía recordar las tablas de multiplicar si no las cantaba, y que se lo confesó mientras se limpiaba las gafas.

"_Es un poco raro, ¿no?"_

No sabe muy bien por qué, pero le viene esa imagen a la cabeza.

* * *

_**Feliks**_ se quita la bufanda y se coloca bien el pelo húmedo al llegar a casa, con un gesto que Toris descubre poder explicar paso a paso; cómo los dedos se hunden entre los mechones y los apartan despacio, las gotitas salpicando al aire como estrellas fugaces. Se gira entonces, y le sonríe otra vez mientras se quita el abrigo.

Y entonces Toris se enamora.

* * *

_¡Estoy muy orgullosa de la última frase!_

_Aunque sé que es un poco cruel dejaros así. No volveré a casa hasta dentro de dos semanas porque me voy de vacaciones, y no podré actualizar, lo siento :( He querido subir esto un poco como regalo de despedida._

_Este capítulo me gusta porque puedo hablar de Amelia y desde su punto de vista. Yekaterina es muy mona y escribirla es divertido, pero Amelia es mi favorita y me gustaba mucho explicar cómo veía a Toris y al mundo en general. Yekaterina por otra parte es más dulce._

_También me gustó mucho el trozo en el que Feliks piensa en las cosas de casa de Toris que ha aprendido._

_¡Espero que os siga gustando! Gracias por leer._


	6. 5 - Los sueños de los enamorados

**-Capítulo Quinto-**

_Los sueños de los enamorados son como el buen vino_

_**Q**__uerido padre;_

_Me alegro de leer que todo sigue yéndole igual de bien que siempre. Yo también estoy bien. Creo que mi inglés mejora cada vez más, y quiero pensar que sería capaz de reproducir esta carta en inglés si quisiera; sé que es muy importante para usted que me esfuerce en aprovechar todas las oportunidades que me ofrece este país. No sé hasta qué punto deberíamos seguir soñando con que algún día llegue a ser un médico de verdad, y temo que es algo tarde para alguien que a sus veintidós años aún no sabe nada de medicina y no espera tener los medios para aprender pronto. No quiero rendirme, pero me da miedo hacerme ilusiones de ese tipo. ¿Son demasiado infantiles estas ideas? ¿Quizá debería seguir adelante sin detenerme a consultar cosas de este tipo con usted? _

_De todas formas, no me siento solo. Estoy viviendo con un chico que tuvo problemas con su casa y su trabajo; él también es extranjero, y hasta cierto punto me sentí con la responsabilidad de ayudarlo; es lo que habría hecho usted en mi lugar, ¿verdad? Solo lleva aquí unos días y se irá pronto, pero ha prometido que me pagará el favor cuando pueda. De momento se pasa los días dibujando y ayudándome con las cosas de casa, aunque sé que está buscando trabajo. **XXXXXXXXXX **_**_XXXXX __XXXXXXXXX_**_ No creo que deba preocuparme, pues realmente parece un buen chico, __**XXXXXXXX XXXXX**__** XXXXXXXX **creo que ya puedo decir que somos amigos. Además, es bonito tener compañía y encontrarte en casa a alguien que te espera. **XXXXXX**_

_Muchísimas gracias también por su regalo. Es una bonita camisa. Espero que al menos podamos pasar mi próximo cumpleaños juntos, ya que es imposible vernos en Navidad este año._

_Cuídese,_

_Toris._

Para Toris hay pocas cosas más relajantes que escribir a su padre, y luego releer la carta en susurros; le recuerda a cuando acababa de quedarse solo en ese piso y tenía que llenar esas cuatro paredes estrechas con su propia voz de vez en cuando, aunque fuese cantando canciones de críos mientras ponía un poco de orden en sus cosas. Y esa carta, en cambio, tan breve que le da vergüenza, tan vaga que le da hasta pena, esa carta le pica en la piel cuando apoya la mejilla sobre ella, acariciando la cajita que también va a enviar con la punta de los dedos.

Desde hace un par de semanas ese "se irá pronto" es cada vez más como un salvavidas al que no puede llegar; los pulmones se le llenan de agua rapidísimo y el corazón se le acelera por la noche cuando su cuerpo se estrangula entre las sábanas frías, incapaz de nadar entre palabras tan brillantes que retumban en su cabeza (_amor_, _amor_, _¿amor?_), intentando pensar en algo que no sean los ronquidos suaves de Feliks, o dándole demasiadas vueltas a los ronquidos suaves de Feliks. Dos semanas, dos semanas en las que le han fallado las notas en su trabajo extraoficial, en las que Alfred se reía de él por eso y le daba palmaditas demasiado amistosas en la espalda, diciéndole que tenía que presentársela (y la saliva le bajaba por la garganta de forma tortuosa cuando lo decía, y Alfred de algún modo terminó dándose cuenta y dejó de hacerlo). Dos semanas en las que se le han muerto las flores a base de toquetearlas demasiado, retorciendo los pétalos entre los dedos cuando se encontraba, de repente, con un momento incómodo en el que no tenía nada que hacer y el silencio le llenaba el pecho de ideas a las que quería cerrarles la puerta (porque todos sus problemas vienen de su incapacidad de cerrar puertas, maldita sea). Dos semanas en las que sonreírles a los clientes que comentaban su forma de hablar se le ha hecho cuesta arriba, dos semanas en las que los silencios parecían coserle los labios a él y no a Feliks, dos semanas, dos semanas.

Y, después de dos semanas, Toris sigue siendo incapaz de decirle que se vaya, inventándose cualquier excusa; que está harto, que no tiene dinero, que está destrozando su pequeña burbujita de tranquilidad con esos gestos suyos que ahora son tan obvios, con su forma de coger los cubiertos o la posición en la que duerme, con los ojos cerrados casi con suavidad y los párpados temblorosos de sueños.

Cuando le dijo que había encontrado algo parecido a un trabajo, con una sonrisa tan bonita que era imposible no enfadarse con ella, Toris se imagina que puso una cara que no debería haber puesto, que no reflejaba un alivio que no estaba allí, pero sabe mentir bien y Feliks no lo conoce lo suficiente.

En esa mañana rara de domingo, con la mejilla sobre la carta al único familiar que le queda y con el que siente que ya no puede hablar bien, en ese último domingo antes de Navidad, con el estómago tan lleno de culpa y rabia que come tan poco que Feliks lo ha mirado raro un par de veces, en esa mañana que su inquilino-dolor de cabeza se pasa una vez más durmiendo en esa bolita de mantas junto a la mesita, y podría rozarlo con los dedos de los pies si quisiera, en ese día Toris se siente con ganas de volver a empezar una tercera vez, con ganas de pedirle otra oportunidad más a esa tierra que ha decidido cambiarle los motivos para sonreír al salir de casa.

Porque entonces Toris se enamoró.

* * *

_**F**_eliks encuentra trabajo por accidente poco más de una semana antes de Navidad, gracias a esa manía de mirar al suelo cuando anda que Feliciano estuvo a punto de quitarle a base de golpecitos en la barbilla o en la nariz. Ese día, Feliciano se la quitó topándose con él porque él también estaba distraído, mirando hacia otro lado, y Feliks ya tenía preparada una disculpa torpe de ojos huidizos cuando reconoció la nariz recia y siempre resfriada en diciembre de su amigo.

Se le quedó un gesto raro en la boca, una sonrisa de esas inevitables pero que dan rabia porque no quieres tenerlas en los labios, que se suavizó un poco cuando Feliciano lo abrazó con fuerza (se quedó en sus manos puestas frente al pecho por inercia y en un rubor en las mejillas, mitad frío y mitad vergüenza por esas muestras de cariño en la calle).

—Felì, Felì. —Y esa forma rara que tiene Feliciano de llamarlo estaba mezclada con disculpas incómodas—. Estás bien, ¿no? ¿Te va todo bien? ¡Porque dejaste de venir a casa y yo pensaba que ibas a seguir insistiendo porque te conozco y...!

—Estoy —Consiguió salir de entre sus brazos con una risita que enseguida se le pegó a Feliciano. Iba a concederle un _bien_, pero se lo pensó mejor— más o menos como antes, la verdad.

Se fijó entonces que tenía los ojos bastante acuosos, de chocolate caliente de pobre con demasiada agua, como el que había empezado a prepararse Toris a veces por las noches, y se sintió algo culpable de no haberle dicho la verdad.

Que el chico con el que vive es bastante raro, pero que estaba bien porque no le decía mucho nunca y no lo había echado aún aunque pensándolo fríamente tuviese todo el derecho a hacerlo.

Feliciano se frotó la nariz y se ajustó un poco la bufanda, y la mirada pareció írsele un momento entre la gente que pasaba a su alrededor; se hizo un silencio de esos incómodos, manchados de ruido de pasos y de conversaciones ajenas en inglés fluido.

—Pues, ehm. —Feliciano sonrió por debajo de su bufanda, con las pestañas húmedas de frío—. ¿Me dejas que... que te invite a un café o algo? Porque, además, —Gesticula bastante al hablar, Feliks casi se había olvidado de aquello—, creo que mi hermano te tiró un cubo de agua la última vez que viniste, ¿verdad?

El día que Feliks encontró trabajo más o menos por accidente fue un viernes y la coincidencia tonta de recuperar por casualidad una costumbre los hizo sonreír a los dos, al final. La forma en la que Feliciano se rió entre dientes, no sabe muy bien si de él o de la historia del agua, aunque Feliciano se ríe de la gente de una forma extraña en la que te sabe mal enfadarte, es algo reconfortante.

—Tu hermano es un imbécil.

—Ya, ya.

Cuando salió de la cafetería, pequeña en el sentido hostil de la palabra pero con una pobreza casi amable en las mesas, con mucho marrón y poco azul en las cortinas, después de que la conversación se haya soltado como si no hubiesen dejado de verse en ningún momento, Feliks, de alguna forma que involucraba a Feliciano conociendo a todo el mundo una vez más, a él levantándose por instinto pare evitar que la camarera les tirase el café por encima, y a un italiano grande con un acento cerradísimo que le puso una mano no demasiado limpia en el hombro, tenía algo así como un empleo, algo así como un "¿Por qué no vienes y le das un intento? De todas formas este sitio seguirá siendo un desastre", algo así como un trueno de risas de aceite de oliva resonando aún en los tímpanos.

La sonrisa aguda de Feliciano aún le parpadea en sueños antes de despertarse en esa mañana de domingo, empapada de sueños muy de verdad, y alcanza a ver a Toris saliendo de casa otra vez más.

Con lo que consigue ver en ese trocito de segundo, cree que sigue sin afeitar, con una sombra que le queda mal en sus mejillas finas y elevadas.

* * *

_**A**_lfred no es una persona particularmente brillante para según qué cosas. Lo sabe, después de diecinueve años uno se familiariza con una lengua que a veces es más rápida que sus ideas y con unas ideas que a veces son demasiado agudas para su lengua. Después de diecinueve años, Alfred ha aprendido, más o menos, a callarse cuando toca.

(Su hermana, además, le ha enseñado a hacerse el tonto cuando le conviene).

De todas formas, aunque Alfred a veces no es particularmente brillante, aunque a veces su cerebro bloquea según qué cosas que no le gustan demasiado pero que le serían útiles, que Toris está a punto de estallar por algo es obvio. Después de unos años en los que lo ha visto sonreír con ojeras y tender manos temblorosas con la mirada serena, las señales son dolorosamente evidentes: la forma en la que sus dedos no se quedan quietos en el saxofón, las comisuras tensas de sus labios, los ojos aguados y la cara sin afeitar. Lo mira directamente un par de veces, y Alfred levanta una ceja.

—Eh, Toris, ¿te encuentras bien? —Le sonríe y todo—. ¿Has bebido algo que no deberías?

Toris se ríe un poquito, más bien con amargura, y se pasa la mano por el pelo.

—No, no... no es nada. No es nada.

Está de pie junto al espejito que usa Yekaterina, ahora vacío, con el saxofón en las manos. Hoy también tiene pinta de ir a equivocarse al tocar.

Últimamente Toris se equivoca bastante, y sus sentimientos son como las notas adecuadas; cuesta sacárselos porque parecen atropellarse en su cuello. Se le da tan bien hablar de cosas insustanciales que Alfred solo se dio cuenta de que no sabía mucho de él cuando Amelia le preguntó si se acordaba del día de su cumpleaños, como si su amigo fuese algo así como un recorte de papel, corpóreo pero sin nada detrás.

Sabe que es de fuera, que no hace mucho ruido al andar. Que su cumpleaños es el dieciséis de febrero y que pone caras raras si decide regalarle algo. Que esta vez se ha dejado el pelo suelto antes de salir a tocar, y que esa noche, se da cuenta mientras sale de aquella incómoda parte de atrás, no se equivoca apenas, sólo se le va una nota, y consigue un par de aplausos antes de volver a irse.

Cuando se despide de él, antes de volver a casa, está blanco como el papel.

—Me he puesto algo nervioso —dice—. Estando solo allí arriba, ¿sabes? Como no estaba Katya...

Alfred piensa que es un chico rarísimo que lo preocupa un poco con esa manía de intentar que nadie se preocupe nunca por él, pero se despide con un gesto rápido y una sonrisa amable.

Qué raro está, qué raro está.

* * *

_**A **_Toris los nervios y las preocupaciones lo destrozan por dentro; las mariposas tontas que debería tener en el estómago se convierten en un huracán que le sacude el interior de forma dolorosa, y cuando llega a casa tiene unas ganas terribles de vomitar y tumbarse en la cama, de dormir y no despertarse. Feliks está en su nidito junto a la mesa, hecho un ovillo que ronca despacito, con la carpeta junto a él, como cada noche.

Ha sido el silencio del almacén-camerino, seguro. Que Yekaterina no esté no suele ser un gran problema para iniciar una conversación con Alfred, pero esa noche las palabras se le habían helado en la boca al verlo, cuando le puso la mano en el hombro, porque había encendido en su cerebro una sentencia como la llama de un fósforo.

"Si supiese según qué cosas, seguro que no me tocaba."

Y había habido cierto efecto de bola de nieve, de hielo estampándose contra sus dientes.

Feliks está dormido junto a su cama y al pasar a su lado tiene ganas de despertarlo y de pedirle por favor que se vaya, pero queda tan poco para Navidad, y es tan poco culpa suya, y ahora ha conseguido un trabajo y tenía una sonrisa tan bonita al decirle que no tendría que preocuparse por sus gastos nunca más...

Toris se repite una vez más que se le acabará pasando, que esa sensación que le hace sentir como si estuviese respirando vapor de agua se le ha metido dentro porque estaba empezando a sentirse algo solo, y Feliks al final es más agradable de lo que pensaba.

Que no va a pasar nada. Que no va a pasar nada. Que no va a pasar nada.

* * *

"_**¿A**_ que es un sitio interesante?"

Feliciano lo había acompañado a su nuevo trabajo el primer día, madrugando y todo, con una sonrisa brillante que se le había llegado a pegar. Le había arreglado un poco el pelo, diciéndole que tenía que estar presentable, y le había dado un abrazo antes de irse. Feliks había pensado que había sido solo porque Feliciano es un buen chico que se alegra por la suerte de los demás.

El sitio interesante de Feliciano tiene una cocina pequeña y no particularmente limpia en la que se supone que tiene que pasar gran parte del día, con una redecilla en el pelo y las manos sucias. Se le acabará pegando el olor a comida, y el estar más o menos encerrado en ese sitio, rodeado de gente que no conoce, lo está poniendo muy nervioso muy deprisa.

Le tiemblan un poquito las manos cargadas de platos para lavar, y cada vez que lo llaman por su nombre, con ese acento abierto que también tiene Feliciano, se sobresalta y tiene que tragarse las palabras porque de verdad que tiene ganas de gritar.

No porque tenga miedo. Más bien porque gritar deshincha, y él siente que tiene el cuerpo lleno cuando está en ese sitio, cargado de humo de combustión que quiere salir por algún sitio pero del que no podrá deshacerse hasta llegar a casa.

Cada día igual. Llega a casa y se quita el restaurante de encima a base de agua fría y de charlar con Toris, que últimamente está algo esquivo pero que sigue más o menos igual de amable que siempre.

Ha cogido la agradable costumbre de preparar chocolate por las noches, como para compensar por las miradas cansadas de los dos, y habla flojito mientras lo remueve:

—Entonces, ¿piensas quedarte para Navidad?

Toris, como ha empezado a hablar menos, ahora hace preguntas cargadas de significado a las que Feliks les habría hecho más caso, antes. Ahora se limita a dar un par de golpecitos contra la taza.

—Pues... —S_í_, piensa, porque Feliciano sigue teniendo a su familia en casa, y no quiere pasar un día así escuchando los gritos de su hermano mayor. Lo arregla con una risita—. Así no te dejo solo, ¿no?

La expresión que se le hace es algo rara (Feliks, que está acostumbrado en fijarse en las caras de la gente cuando no lo miran, nota las arruguitas suaves entre sus cejas, las bolsas oscuras bajo sus ojos, y el pequeño espasmo que sufre la sonrisa pálida que tiene siempre, como si se pasase la punta de la lengua por el borde de los dientes), pero dura un instante y se disipa enseguida como el humo cálido del chocolate caliente cuando se enfría.

Toris tiene una cara interesante de leer, como un poema de pestañas negras, ojeras cenicientas y dientes blancos. Tiene una cara de esas bonitas, de retrato, y con esa idea que pica un poco toquetea su carpeta de dibujos mientras espera una respuesta, espera a que Toris levante los ojos de su taza de chocolate.

—Hm. —Una sonrisa diminuta que es un alivio—. Supongo que también es verdad.

—Era una broma, Toris.

Ha empezado a hacer bromas con él hace poco, pero se las devuelve solo muy de vez en cuando y mayormente cuando está enfadado, como si tuviese un humor defensivo, y se le escapan tantas veces...

Esta vez, parpadea un poco y se levanta, con la taza vacía en las manos, y una vez más Feliks se queda algo incómodo en ese diminuto huequito que ha conseguido hacerse en esa casa, incapaz de estar seguro de si conseguirá mantenerlo mucho más rato. Porque Toris es paciente, Toris no le dice nada y se encarga de recordarle que se seque el pelo cuando se le olvida, Toris canturrea mientras cocina para ambos pero Toris, Toris, aún no sabe muy bien _quién_ es Toris.

* * *

_**P**__or la noche_, es como si las paredes finas del piso se le echasen encima, como si estuviese intentando dormir en el centro de una bola arrugada de papel crujiente; casi puede oír el metal doblándose y los cubiertos, sacados de sus cajones a la fuerza, clavándosele entre las costillas.

Pero lo peor, lo peor, es cuando sueña que no hay nada bajo sus pies asustados.

* * *

_**L**_a nota que ha dejado Toris encima de la mesa ha terminado de hundirle el ánimo, a él que llegaba del trabajo cansado y con el pelo sucio, pero con una sonrisa tímida que era todo lo que podía ofrecerle como regalo en esa Nochebuena.

Está intentando acostumbrarse, una vez más, a un ritmo nuevo, a coger el compás ahora acelerado que han empezado a tomar sus días justo antes de acabar el año. Al principio había pensado que iba a ser fantástico, pero de nuevo vuelve a sentir esa soledad rara de extranjero que le mordisquea los tobillos.

Con o sin Toris. Pero sobre todo, sin Toris.

**_XXXxXXxxx_**_ Llegaré tarde. Si quieres, puedes acostarte, no voy a enfadarme. Puedes prepararte lo que quieras para cenar, tampoco te preocupes por ensuciar la cocina._

_Mañana estaré en casa. Intentaré preparar un pastel_

_Lo siento mucho._

_T._

La nota es amabilísima y dulzona, casi artificial, con un _de verdad que lo siento _encajado entre la primera y la segunda firma.

Así que Feliks decide darse un baño largo y tan frío que consigue mantenerle la nariz roja y helada de la calle, y con las manos aún húmedas saca el vestido brillante del fondo de su maletita. Está arrugado, aún más feo de lo que normalmente es, y huele más a polvo y a tela que a casa.

A Feliks le encanta porque le envuelve la piel limpia como una nube, aunque sea algo rasposo y le quede ancho de pecho, aunque quede feo sobre sus piernas desnudas, aunque cuando se para a pensar en lo que está haciendo le da una vergüenza horrible que hace que le ardan las mejillas. En esa casa que no es su casa, solo en Nochebuena, ese vestido dorado es reconfortante, igual que los dibujos escondidos en su carpeta (hay un par de paisajes, un par de retratos; le gusta los suaves que parecen las hojas borrosas de sus árboles, y lo amables que le quedan los ojos de la gente conocida). En esa casa que no es su casa, en el nidito de mantas en el que duerme, Feliks tiene ganas de echarse a dormir y despertarse cuando todo se haya arreglado, de nuevo en el piso de Feliciano, sin el chico que tiene cara de retrato antiguo y sin el ambiente pegajoso del restaurante empapándole el cuerpo. Es una rutina nueva y desagradable, otra vez más, a la que de repente no tiene ganas de acostumbrarse si significa todo aquello.

Es una rutina nueva y desagradable que no quiere que se convierta en su huequito en el mundo. Le gustaba más antes, cuando iba a trabajar con Feliciano. Le gustaba más cuando se podía quedar en casa a esperar a Toris, que cada día llegaba a una hora distinta, y que fue cerrándose a medida que él se abría, habituándolo a sonrisas frías y a comida caliente.

Y entonces, tintineando como monedas cayéndose de un bolsillo roto, Feliks oye las llaves de Toris en la puerta.

Y se gira.

* * *

_**Y **_se les va el color de la cara.

En realidad, a los dos.

* * *

_Cuando iba a irme, pensé que dejaros así durante dos semanas iba a estar muy feo, así que me negué en redondo a subir este capítulo antes de volver._

_La verdad es que no me gusta mucho escribir drama amoroso, prefiero las cosas felices (o las cosas tristes que no tienen que ver con el amor), así que en parte me temo que estos capítulos son más cortos por eso. ¡Aunque en este capítulo Toris escribe bastante! Y una de las cosas más divertidas de escribir de_ Donde esté tu corazón _fueron las cosas que escribe Toris, con sus tachones y todo. He tenido que eliminarlos para que tuviese sentido, pero espero que quede claro que vacila a la hora de hablar de Feliks. _

_Me arrepiento un poco de no haber podido definir mucho al padre de Toris. No llegué ni a ponerle nombre, realmente. No hubiese encajado bien en lo que estoy intentando hacer con esto, pero sigue dándome algo de pena :(_

_¡Como siempre, gracias por leer!_


	7. 6 - El amor iba a por mí

**-Capítulo Sexto-**

_El amor iba a por mí_

—_**N**_o hacía falta que te quedaras, Toris. —Amelia había sonado hasta algo molesta, en el fondo, con una arruguita delicada en el entrecejo que estropeaba un poco el maquillaje de fiesta. Se había esforzado en sonreírle como siempre, y estaba muy guapa bajo la luz cálida del _speak-easy_—. ¿No tienes a tu amigo aún en casa?

A Toris se le había torcido un poco el gesto, y había aceptado la media tarta que le ofrecía sin mirarla del todo a los ojos.

No sabía si recordar que Feliks existía, y existía como algo frecuente entre las paredes de su casa, y en ese momento probablemente existía como alguien que se había ofendido porque Toris había decidido escaparse, lo asustaba o lo calentaba por dentro como la taza de café de cada mañana. Al menos, se había dado cuenta de que evitándolo de esa forma se le hacía un nudo horroroso en el estómago que le marcaba el rostro.

("Ah, qué mala cara tienes, Toris, cielo, ¿estás enfermo?"

Yekaterina le había puesto la mano en la mejilla cuando había llegado a la cafetería esa mañana y la había apartado enseguida cuando él se había quedado como si le hubiese dado un bofetón.)

—Feliks llega tarde —le había dicho, porque era cierto—. No me esperará mucho rato. No pasa nada.

Recordaba haberle sonreído con calma luego, y recordaba haber dejado que lo abrazase al desearle feliz Navidad. Recordaba haber tenido que hacer malabarismos con la media tarta y el saxofón para no estropear ninguna de las dos cosas ante la efusividad de Alfred.

En ese momento, Toris recuerda las medias oscuras y el maquillaje delicado de la chica del _speak-easy_, de su pelo limpio y recto y de cómo no lo miraba a los ojos, apoyando la cabeza en la palma de sus manos. Recuerda todas las cosas que le faltan, y los pensamientos, en imágenes y en palabras, se le atascan con la forma del cuerpo de Feliks, con las piernas desnudas de Feliks y el espacio entre la tela del vestido y el pecho de Feliks, que hacen que su cerebro haga chispas.

Cuando esas chispas están a punto de escapársele entre los labios, en esa fracción de segundo entre que abre la puerta y lo asume todo, Feliks le tapa la boca con una mano tan fría como las suyas que vienen de la calle.

* * *

_**F**_eliks está muerto de miedo.

Toris tiene los labios helados y los ojos tan abiertos que hace que le tiemblen los dedos un poco, pero lo peor es que está, sencillamente que está; le da una sensación parecida a tragar pedazos de hielo y aprieta la otra mano con fuerza. Los dedos de los pies se le encojen sobre el suelo familiar de esa casa que no es suya y que de repente es tan hostil que siente la madera y todos los materiales de construcción raspándole la piel, todos los ojos de la ciudad fijos sobre él.

Como los de Toris.

Verde frío, verde agua sucia, verdes como los suyos, verde opaco que no consigue leer bien.

Aparta la mano de su boca, despacio, cuando los talones vuelven a bajarle al suelo, haciendo un clic de tacones que contrasta con el sonido apagado de sus pies desnudos antes. Toris estaba de puntillas, y al bajar le calma un poco el estómago.

* * *

—_**¿Q**_ué estás...?

Los dedos finos de Feliks vuelven a cerrársele contra la voz, que esta vez le ha salido algo estridente y más alarmada que cualquier otra cosa.

Toris no sabe muy bien qué hacer o qué pensar, su cerebro está bloqueado en una especie de garabato de color dorado, pero cuando agarra la muñeca de Feliks lo hace con cierta seguridad que lo pilla desprevenido.

—¿Qué haces?

Los dedos de Feliks (y otras cosas, quizá debería confesar, pero las palabras de su mente se enredan más aún ante esa fugaz idea) le han cortado el aliento unos instantes y la pregunta le sale en medio de algo que no llega a ser del todo un jadeo.

Y Feliks lo está mirando como si hubiese visto un fantasma. Y le tiembla un poco la mano que tiene cogida por la muñeca; la suelta enseguida, como si le quemase, y Feliks parece encogerse sobre sí mismo por la forma en la que atrae su brazo contra su pecho, por cómo aparta la mirada y por la forma de su boca, una línea estrecha y cerrada muy poco dispuesta a contestar las dos preguntas de antes.

A Toris el silencio se lo come por dentro.

—¿Esto... esto lo haces muy a menudo o...? —La voz no le sale demasiado recta, y a mitad de la frase se le hace más aguda. Feliks lo mira—. ¿Es algo de... de vosotros que os pasáis el día en casa? ¿Dibujando? P-porque últimamente no hacías nada más que eso y-y no puedo permitirme tener en casa a una especie de... de bohemio barato que se viste de mujer cuando no estoy y... y...

—¡Acabas de venir de un bar ilegal! —Es la primera vez que Feliks le cierra la boca así, y Toris frunce el ceño y está a punto de rebatirle cuando el pánico, el _lo sabe lo sabelosabe _que tendría que haberle entrado al darse cuenta de que Feliks era la chica del _speak-easy _le atenaza la faringe y le blanquea la cara—. ¡Acabas de venir de un _bar ilegal _en la _víspera de Navidad _ y... y te enfadas conmigo por un vestido!

Lo que pasa luego es bastante raro. A Feliks aún le tiembla un poco el brazo con el que está apuntándole, a medias, y su resolución y su voz levantada duran tan poco que Toris casi puede oír cómo se caen, crujientes, entre sus dientes.

Oye cómo se levantan, cuando Feliks se abraza el estómago, como un tintineo débil al principio que llega a una carcajada que por algún motivo hace que se ruborice, con su abrigo viejo y su media tarta en la mano, delante de ese chico raro del vestido dorado.

* * *

_**F**_eliks no sabe muy bien por qué se está riendo, aunque quizá es por la cara divertida de Toris que va cambiando de color de una forma increíblemente graciosa; cuando pensaba en él como en esa persona que encajaba perfectamente en su cajita de "camarero" no lo hacía tan expresivo (esas caras son mejores que su sonrisa de cartón). No sabe por qué se está riendo a pesar de que aún tenga el miedo el cuerpo y sea incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

Oye a Toris dejar la caja que llevaba sobre la mesita, y cuando se le acerca vuelve a hacérsele un vacío desagradable en el estómago, pero se le pasa al mirarlo.

Tiene una cara que hace que le sepa algo mal el temblor de las comisuras de su sonrisa. Sus rasgos dulces, de acuarela, y lo que se imagina que es el calor de sus manos (el pensamiento es rarísimo e incómodo).

—No... no puedes decirle eso a nadie, ¿eh? —le dice, con unas manos que parecen ir a cerrarse alrededor de sus muñecas de nuevo. Luego parpadea y se le escapa una risa nerviosa—. Aunque s-supongo que ya lo sabías y no...

Toris suspira y se pasa la mano por la cara.

* * *

_**M**__uy bien, Toris, cálmate_.

Lleva varios días con el estómago revuelto y ahora mismo se nota lo poco que ha cenado en la garganta, y necesita sentarse un momento frente a su mesita, con las flores, mustias, de las que se había olvidado completamente.

Tenía su huequito en el mundo y siente que se le está cayendo, que aquello de ser un buen chico y acoger a un desconocido en su casa durante unos días ha sido la peor decisión de su vida, que ahora no puede dar marcha atrás y echarlo y esperar hasta que se vaya por su propio pie es una idea demasiado difusa y, y, y, y el chico en cuestión está tendiéndole un cigarrillo con una sombra de la sonrisa de antes.

—¿Lo quieres?

Toris asiente con la cabeza y mastica un "gracias" mientras enciende una cerilla, y al exhalar el humo recuerda que se había prohibido fumar en casa y de que ya no tiene nada parecido a un cenicero.

—No se lo voy a decir a nadie —dice Feliks, que se sienta delante suyo—. No sé qué quieres que haga diciéndoselo a nadie. Bueno, ¡podría sacarme un dinero importante! —Se corrige enseguida, antes de que a Toris, que ha estado a punto de dejar caer el cigarrillo de la sensación horrorosa que le atenaza por dentro ante esa broma, le de tiempo de hacer nada—. ¡Vale, vale, no! No es... supongo que no es momento para bromas.

Toris sigue en silencio, porque aún hay una parte de él que quiere una respuesta a su primera pregunta. Feliks, con la cabeza apoyada en la mano, toquetea un poco la caja de la tarta y luego mueve la mano hacia la tela brillante del vestido.

—Y esto, bueno, esto es... —No lo está mirando a los ojos, y levanta una ceja—. Un... ¿hobby? Es... es ropa bonita, me gusta.

La voz le suena algo diferente, difícil de definir.

Se traga el "Pero no es normal" porque se fija en la forma en la que Feliks parpadea, aprovechando el momento en el que sus pestañas suben para mirarlo un momento y volver a apartar la vista. Tiene las pestañas largas como una cinta dorada que se le cierra alrededor del cuello.

Es todo tan raro y tan fuera de lugar que le pica notar que se ha acostumbrado un poco a todo, que ahora anda de puntillas sobre un suelo que antes no llegaba ni a alcanzar. La tercera calada a ese cigarrillo que no sabe de dónde ha salido le calienta los pulmones y le relaja el alma.

Sobre todo, está cansado. Y, cuando asiente, despacio, cree que se le nota (casi le da la sensación de escuchar el crujido de sus huesos).

—Antes... había pensado por un momento que ibas a pegarme o algo. —La voz de Feliks lo coge algo desprevenido, y resuena un momento en su casa antes de volver a apagarse, las palabras pesadas y algo temerosas—. Pero eres un buen chico.

_Un buen chico_.

Toris sonríe un poco y abre la caja de la tarta, _esto es por el cigarrillo_, y ve que a Feliks vuelve a iluminársele la expresión.

Le desea Feliz Navidad y el torbellino que tiene dentro no se le calma hasta que se duerme, derrotado, en una cama llena de bolitas de goma de borrar.

* * *

_**L**_a casa de Toris es diminuta y huele a comida pesada, a papel y a desorden. Alfred reconoce un par de cosas que fueron suyas (libros de inglés, una manta con uno de los bordes remendados tres veces) y se queda algo chocado por ese chico rubio y bajito dibujando en la cama deshecha. Él lo mira un momento y parece querer esconderse detrás de la carpeta, y esa cosa tan pequeñita lo distrae lo suficiente como para olvidarse de su entrada festiva.

Se supone que él va a hacer de amigo alegre que llega con un regalo de Navidad, a pesar de que Toris solo haya podido darle una libretita con las solapas de cartón y una sonrisa algo apurada.

—¿Jones? —dice Toris entonces, los ojos yéndole de la caja que lleva en brazos a su cara—. Eso no será...

—¡Feliz Navidad!

El chico de la cama levanta un poco la cabeza, y Alfred decide que no mirar a Toris a la cara es de mala educación.

—Esto es para ti —le dice, tendiéndole la caja. La cinta de colores que le ha puesto Amelia se ha arrugado un poco, pero es lo suficientemente listo como para entender que Toris no ha arrugado las cejas y la sonrisa por eso.

Se le ven apenas los dientes, cerrados.

—Podrías... ¡podrías abrirlo!

También es la primera vez que entra en casa de Toris, y al pasar del portal y escucharlo cerrar la puerta se pregunta dónde puede dejar su paquete, porque no hay mucho espacio. Quizá los ojos de Toris tenían razón cuando le decían que no debería haber buscado algo así para él, que era demasiado, pero a Amelia también le había parecido una buena idea, a pesar de que seguía algo molesta por lo del colchón que Toris no había querido aceptar.

Y cuando lo abre, sonríe, sonríe que parece de verdad por un momento antes de reírse flojito y pasarse una mano por el pelo. El chico rubio, que supone que es a quien acoge Toris según su hermana, ha dejado la carpeta a un lado y abre la boca un momento.

Él y Toris hablan a la vez.

—¿Eso es una radio?

—Jones, esto... yo no puedo quedarme algo así y...

—¡Claro que puedes!

Toris pone una sonrisa de esas que son más de dientes y levanta las cejas, y el chico rubio parece ir a decir algo pero aprieta los labios cuando nota que lo está mirando. En el fondo le suena de algo, pero tiene una voz de esas de fuera y asume que es por eso, por el acento que le ha llamado la atención en esas pocas palabras, porque no vuelve a hablar.

Toris termina quedándose la radio después de ofrecerle un café que le sabe fuerte y amargo, con una expresión aún algo incómoda que le pica a lo largo de toda la conversación que mantiene con él (sobre un futuro que Toris hace sonar muy inestable con palabras muy pequeñas, sobre el presente agradable y sobre sus tonterías que acaban haciendo reír al chico rubio que se había escondido detrás de su carpeta).

Cuando lo despide, Toris le da la mano y le desea felices fiestas, y le da las gracias con una chispa de torpeza en la lengua. Toris siempre ha sido de esas personas raras que Alfred no consigue entender, de esas que le hacen pensar que no solo las chicas con las que no habla son un misterio complicado, y últimamente las señales que manda son cada vez más borrosas, como si el inglés que va aprendiendo hiciese que su lenguaje corporal se volviese, por contraste, más y más extranjero.

* * *

—_**S**_on siempre así, ¿o qué?

A Feliks siempre le da la sensación de que Toris se encoge delante de según qué gente, que se le relaja el cuerpo y parece más bajito y manejable (que últimamente _es _más manejable, con sus rasgos de acuarela). Ahora se ríe un poco de mentira y se pasa una mano por el pelo antes de mirarlo a los ojos con una sonrisita.

—No... no, bueno, a veces sí —dice, sentándose frente a la radio y toqueteándola un poco, con los ojos brillantes de curiosidad—. Pero no puedes enfadarte con ellos. Quiero decir, todos estos trastos, pues... al final acaban sirviéndome.

A Toris, que vive en una casa llena de cosas de segunda mano, parece haberle hecho una ilusión extraña aquel regalo, y Feliks aún no ha aprendido a leerle las expresiones bien (Feliciano le ha dicho un par de veces que "el chico ese que vive contigo" tiene una cara rara, difícil. Interesante).

—Lo que no sé —Toris está bastante gracioso con la radio en las manos, dándole vueltas e inspeccionándola como si fuese a abrirla— es cómo funciona esto...

Parece un niño con un juguete nuevo, le recuerda a Feliciano cuando conseguía ahorrar lo suficiente para comprarse instrumentos de cocina de mejor calidad que esas sartenes medio carcomidas. Feliks se ríe un poco desde detrás de su carpeta y piensa, como siempre, que cómo Toris ha podido darle miedo, si en realidad ahora que está definido y metido en su cajita de significados propia es un chico dulce y fácil de gestionar.

Camarero-músico-compañero-de-habitación-cocinero-a migo.

¿Amigo?

Amigo, amigo. A veces Toris hace cosas que no encajan en su definición, como cuando le calienta la comida cuando llega tarde o cuando le pregunta si ha tenido frío por la noche, o cuando le deja camisas limpias porque Feliks se ha olvidado de ir planchando las suyas.

Pero de momento, amigo. Es práctico, cómodo como las mantas en las que duerme, Feliks no quiere darle muchas vueltas.

Al final, Toris consigue encender la radio, y es tan repentino, y el volumen está tan alto, que la voz de esa cantante queda cristalizada en una línea brusca y gruesa de lápiz que sale de unos árboles como un relámpago en medio de su paisaje soleado. Feliks frunce el ceño y no, no, ¡no!

—¡Toris!

* * *

_**E**_s algo de la expresión de Feliks, no sabe exactamente qué, si las arrugas finas del entrecejo o las del punte de la nariz, o la forma en la que sus párpados se entrecierran, o cómo se le ha quedado la boca, que ha pasado de una sonrisita divertida a una mueca disgustada. Es un algo que consigue sacarle de la cabeza los bordes dorados de un vestido que se le había quedado en las retinas y los sustituye con los mechones enfurruñados que enmarcan las mejillas de Feliks.

Y lo más divertido es que soluciona el enigma que le ha estado dando vueltas en la cabeza durante horas, el por qué, por qué se rió Feliks anoche, como en una especie de crisis nerviosa que le salió por la boca en forma de tintineo de cuerdas vocales.

Porque Toris, por encima de la voz de una cantante dulce y americana, Toris se ríe hasta que necesita taparse la cara con las manos y pedir disculpas.

El primer "Lo siento" le sale tan natural que ni siquiera está en inglés.

* * *

_**F**_eliks cree que, desde que está viviendo con él, es la primera vez que oye a Toris reírse así, a cascadas de carcajadas que resuenan por encima de la música. No puede verle la cara, y decide esconder la suya también cuando se da cuenta de que está pensando que, oh, eso es una lástima (porque seguro que le queda un gesto agradable de esos que quiere dibujar). Le pide disculpas, y los hombros le tiemblan en una especie de terremoto alegre que de vez en cuando da una sacudida brusca por el hipo que le ha salido del fondo de la garganta.

Desde detrás de su carpeta, desde detrás de su dibujo arruinado, Feliks acaba riéndose también, avergonzado, con los sonidos de Toris pegados a la lengua.

* * *

_**Es **_como intentar explicarle el color rojo a alguien que nunca lo ha visto: Feliks no puede dormirse porque la definición de lo que es Toris sube y baja como su pecho al respirar.

Camarero-músico-compañero-de-habitación-cocinero-a migo.

¿Amigo?

Amigo.

Aunque la idea repentina y pegadiza de que se ducha desnudo le mordisquea el pecho desde dentro.

* * *

_Este es el capítulo que más me costó escribir. Otros me los pensé más, otros me dan más miedo porque pasan más cosas que igual no sé escribir pero, ¿este?_

_No vuelvo a escribir cliff-hangers nunca más. ¡Son complicados de manejar y resolver! Además que no sé si lo que pasa es creíble o IC o si le gustará a mis lectores y es más sencillo mantener un ritmo sin sobresaltos._

_Bueno. Por lo demás, las escenas de luego me gustaron mucho. Quizá porque no las recuerdo particularmente complicadas._

_No creo que tenga nada más que añadir. ¡Hasta la semana que viene!_


	8. 7 - Hay algo universal

**-Capítulo Séptimo-**

_Hay algo universal en nuestra historia_

_**T**_oris cree que hay pocas cosas tan desagradables como el primer día de trabajo después de una pausa breve, que además esta vez ha estado llena de cosas que aún está intentando poner en orden; hay un borde dorado de vestido que aún le hace cosquillas en el cerebro. Como los momentos de vacaciones no han podido quedarse entre sus sábanas, se levanta, y suspira, y evita a Feliks ya por inercia.

La frase es bastante adecuada.

Sus pies y su cuerpo y sus horarios (no tanto sus pensamientos) ya se han acostumbrado a evitar esa figura que parece ayudarlo haciéndose casi invisible; Feliks duerme envuelto en las mantas, hecho una bola, y llega tarde a casa de un trabajo que Toris se imagina más que nada, porque nunca ha ido a verlo.

No sabe qué pensar del hecho de que ya no tenga que dejarle notas de ningún tipo, porque la última vez Feliks le contestó ("ya lo sé", sin mayúsculas, con una letra redondeada y rápida) se le dibujó una sonrisa estúpida por la que preguntó Yekaterina, con una voz empalagosa como las pastas que sirven en la cafetería, y a Toris el estómago le dio un vuelco de indigestión, ante el azúcar de ella y ante sus propios nervios siempre tensos. Últimamente, gracias a Dios, su compañera le ha dado un descanso, y envuelve las frases con un algodón tonal que no le concierne al pasarle los platos y llamarlo "cielo", y recordarle que tiene que sonreír para maquillar un acento que no hace mucha gracia a parte de los clientes.

Cuando cierran el local, por la noche, Yekaterina se despide con entusiasmo de irse a casar dentro de muy poco, y aún así Toris piensa que habría sido más fácil si se hubiese enamorado de ella y no de _él_.

* * *

_**Es**_ un pensamiento-chisporroteo momentáneo; _no no no no no_.

* * *

—_**¿M**_e escuchas, Felì? —pregunta Feliciano con el tenedor en la mano—. ¿Tan mal estás?

Feliks parpadea y sacude un poco la cabeza porque, porque, ¿por qué le ha picado tanto esa mención? Toris solo es Toris, solo es el chico que lo acoge en su casa y le hace la cena de vez en cuando. Que tiene la nariz algo grande pero una cara agradable y los ojos de pintura aguada.

_Ay, no_.

—No, no, quiero decir. —Feliks mira a su plato, aún lleno, antes de seguir hablando. Que Feliciano lo invite a cenar es bonito, pero el ambiente del sitio donde trabaja no le gusta, y le da la sensación de tener el humo de la cocina aún pegado a los huesos. Da un par de golpecitos con el tenedor en el borde del plato—. Sí, Toris es agradable en serio, ¿eh? No estoy mal ni nada. —Se ríe—. Cocina mejor que tú.

—¡Venga ya!

Le gusta Feliciano y las salidas que tiene, la forma con la que entró al restaurante y se metió en la cocina después de saludar al dueño con una expresión nueva, porque quería invitar a Feliks a cenar y, _oh, ¿me lo dejarías una noche?_ Feliciano tiene la soltura con los desconocidos que a él le falta pero estar con él es relajante como dormir en la cama de siempre.

—Pero, ¿no me tenías que decir algo? —corta, esta vez con la boca llena. Es tarde y ya no hay nadie en el restaurante, de puertas para afuera aparentemente cerrado—. ¿O me has invitado porque me echas de menos?

Feliciano se termina su copa de agua como si fuese vino caro. Y luego, sonríe.

Por algún motivo, Feliks nota que se le aligera el cuerpo y se le pega el gesto a los labios en un instante.

_¿De verdad, de verdad?_

Es un alivio picante como la salsa que aún le mordisquea la lengua.

—¡Mi hermano y mi tío se marchan la semana que viene!

* * *

_**F**_eliks echa el aire de golpe y Feliciano piensa que no se había dado cuenta de que es de los que aguantan la respiración cuando esperan algún tipo de buena noticia. Espera con los tobillos cruzados porque sabe qué va a pasar, y sonríe aún más cuando finalmente ese suspiro de su amigo se convierte en una risa dulce y abierta.

—¿En serio, en serio?

—¡Claro!

Cuando su amigo se pone así le recuerda a cuando empezó a salir de su cascarón, no recuerda exactamente cuándo, a cuando pasó de ser un chaval callado sin familia conocida que evitaba su mirada y le pegaba en las manos cuando intentaba tocarlo a alguien que lo saludaba con un abrazo de vez en cuando y le enseñaba sus dibujos terminados con una sonrisa hecha de los "me fío de ti" que decía antes de que Feliciano se cargase algo.

Se le pega la alegría y nota un la punta de la aguja de la culpabilidad buscando un hueco por dónde clavarse, porque debería saberle mal despedirse de su hermano y de su tío, pero Feliciano vive al día (y Feliks, cuando se ríe, parece una campanilla).

Se abrazan al salir del restaurante y Feliciano descubre, con la confusión de un geógrafo que tiene que dibujar una isla nueva en un mapa, que Feliks tiene bastante fuerza en esos brazos delgados suyos, sucios aún de humo de cocina.

—Pensaba que estabas bien con el chico ese, Felì —le dice, entre risas.

Menos mal que Feliks decide no romper su sonrisa con palabras tontas.

_**C**_uando Toris le abre la puerta y se frota un ojo, con un sueño adorable que le suaviza la expresión, a Feliks se le cae un poco el mundo.

Hasta allí había sido fácil y había existido un poco en una burbujita de alegría en la que lo de Toris había sido una tontería suya, una confusión nacida de las sensaciones idiotas que le daban a veces al pensar que las chicas le daban algo de miedo en su calidad de desconocidas, y que no iba a poder vivir con un amigo para siempre. Que había sido algo incómodo mientras duró, pero que iba a dormir en su antigua cama dentro de poco e iba a olvidarse de la sombra de las ojeras de Toris y de los ojos verdes de Toris y de las manos, las manos calentitas y grandes de Toris.

—Buenas noches.

Es la primera vez que lo oye hablar con sueño, aunque ya está empezando a no esconder lo que no le gusta de él y eso de llegar más tarde de lo que ha dicho está en esa lista.

—¡Tengo que decirte algo! Antes... antes de que te vayas a dormir, digo.

De repente no lo alivia tanto. De repente cree que podría soportar esa molestia horrible de dudar cómo le gusta Toris, qué le falta o qué le sobra a la definición de Toris. De repente piensa que es mejor tenerla con la esperanza de que algún día se vaya que arrancársela así.

Pero sigue hablando cuando lo mira.

—Pues... la semana que viene. Me vuelvo a... a donde vivía antes, a mi casa.

* * *

_**L**_o primero que visualiza Toris cuando Feliks termina de hablar, y le da la impresión de que está retorciendo las manos detrás de la espalda como si le hubiese dicho una mentira, es una escena de las que le venían a la mente cuando fantaseaba sobre el futuro y no le salía mal, cuando no se veía muerto de hambre, sino contento por haber podido formar algo parecido a una familia a pesar de no haber llegado a ser médico o a pisar cualquier tipo de universidad.

Feliks, esas cosas, más o menos sin querer, se las había cargado sencillamente estando ahí (y ladeando la cabeza de forma encantadora al dibujar, con los ojos concentrados).

De todas formas, y aunque hay cierta confianza entre ellos, Toris considera que suspirar de alivio sería de muy mala educación.

—Oh.

_¿De veras?_

Feliks entra en casa, y cuando cierra la puerta detrás de él nota cómo se le encoge algo dentro porque prefería tenerlo siempre en la punta de los dedos que pensar que va a alejarse para volver a su espacio de cliente de los viernes.

¿O eran los jueves?

Toris ya no se ve capaz de colocar en un solo día algo que ha ido repartiendo entre siete.

—¿Solo dices eso? —le pregunta Feliks, sentándose sobre sus mantas—. No te estarás alegrando, ¿no?

Se ríe flojito al terminar y toquetea un par de botones de la camisa que luego empezará a quitarse. Toris tiene sueño pero ese detalle le prende en los pensamientos con alegría, y tiene que apartar los ojos un momento.

—No, no. —Toris consigue devolverle la sonrisa—. Pero te alegrarás de volver a casa, ¿no?

—Hm.

Con su envoltorio dorado de chispa que a Toris no debería gustarle pero le gusta.

—Iré haciendo las maletas estos días —sigue él, mirándolo a ratos—. Cuando... cuando vuelva de trabajar. Bueno, la maleta, más bien.

—Te ayudo. —Le sale solo. Cuando Feliks lo mira, sorprendido, Toris no sabe muy bien dónde meterse. Toris lleva una vida sin saber dónde meterse, buscando el ritmo de una rutina agradable como buscaba las notas del saxofón al principio—. No... no quiero que te lleves alguna camisa mía.

—Ya.

La que lleva entonces le queda algo ancha en los hombros y le recuerda a la que le envió su padre en Navidad (se dice a sí mismo que, si le ha cogido esa clase de cariño a Feliks, es porque ha pasado la Navidad y Nochevieja con él. Alfred le dejó subirse una botella del _speakeasy _a escondidas, y a Feliks le brillaban los ojos cuando vio el licor). Mientras vuelve a tumbarse con un bostezo, confundido, piensa que tardará en dormirse, con la convicción de que al día siguiente su estómago-conciencia no lo dejará tranquilo.

* * *

—_**T**_oris, Toris. ¡Toris!

Hace tiempo que no va a ver a Toris, desde antes de Navidad. Amelia ha estado ocupada ayudando a su madre con las fiestas y regalos, y aún tiene la espinita de no haber podido acompañar a Alfred a darle la radio.

—Oh, Amelia. Buenas tardes.

No se aprenderá cómo funcionan los turnos de Toris en la vida, así que ha decidido ir pasando cerca de la cafetería cuando sabe que podría salir. Siempre parece más alto y más grande con el abrigo, y se le dibuja una sonrisa de esas de caramelo cuando la ve correr hacia él.

—Últimamente no has venido a por flores —le dice, colocándose bien el pelo—, ¿tanto te están durando?

Toris parpadea. Hace un efecto extraño, con la campanilla de la puerta de la cafetería repiqueteando aún desde dentro, y Amelia se acuerda de que Toris le gustó un par de días (es una idea que ahora mismo le da vergüenza más que nada). Ahora, andando a su lado, se da cuenta de que está muy callado, con los ojos muy fijos en el suelo delante de él.

Nunca han tenido mucho en común y no sabe muy bien cómo se hicieron amigos, y empezar conversaciones así es complicado; últimamente, le da la sensación de que todas sus palabras son para romper el hielo entre ellos, barcos en el Polo Norte y no elegantes naves de vacaciones a la isla que parece Toris. Se pregunta si serán todos así, los extranjeros, porque el chico rubio que está viviendo con él _gracias _a ella tampoco es muy abierto.

No es tan raro como los pocos chinos a los que ha visto, pero aún así.

Lo mejor para deshacer esos icebergs de silencio, piensa, para cambiar un poco las nubes de aliento sin palabras que salen de la boca de Toris, es un cigarrillo.

—¿Quieres?

* * *

_**E**_l cigarrillo apagado, para él, entre los dedos limpios de Amelia, le recuerda a Feliks, a Feliks sentado en el suelo con la mirada como herida y un vestido dorado que no terminaba de quedarle ni bien ni mal porque encajaba bien sobre su cuerpo pero no en las ideas de Toris.

Cuando ha visto a Amelia, rubia y brillante, se le ha ocurrido que quizá podía decirle que su inquilino se iba, que ya estaba, que no había pasado nada, ¡qué bien!, pero que no lo volviese a hacer, con palabras medidas pero eficaces porque con el tiempo ha pensado que había conseguido cartografiar las reacciones de su amiga.

El cigarrillo lo desafía de forma desagradable, y Toris frunce un poco el ceño.

—¿Desde cuándo fumas? —Sabe que no va a servir para mucho, pero le sale de dentro—. Las chicas no deberíais fumar.

Amelia le da un codazo en las costillas que pica más que ningún recuerdo incómodo y lo mira, medio molesta, desde debajo del borde de su sombrero.

—¡Y los chicos deberíais ser más agradecidos y educados!

Acaba encendiéndose el cigarrillo para ella sola, y echa el humo como una dragona enfadada que al final termina sonriéndole. Estar con Amelia tiene un no sé qué de travesura que sabes que va a salir bien, lo pone nervioso pero al final le deja sensación de rutina y de historia conocida.

—El chico aquel de la calle se va a ir pronto —dice, después de aceptar un segundo cigarrillo —. Ya casi me ha devuelto parte el dinero de cuando no trabajaba, incluso...

Que la conversación orbite hacia él, él, él, es como el vestido de antes. Amelia no dice nada, da una palmadita alegre.

(Feliks a veces hace lo mismo cuando cree que no lo ve. _Ya, ya, ya está_)

—¿Sí? Porque estaba empezando a saberme mal. Por ti, quiero decir —dice, entre calada y calada. Un hombre mayor los mira raro y a Toris se le eriza el pelo en la nuca como cuando acababa de llegar al país—. Ayudar a la gente está bien, pero como no _tú _no te dejas ayudar y estos días estabas como nervioso... ¡Ah, es verdad! ¡La radio! ¿Te gustó la radio, Toris? Alfie me dijo que sí, ¿a que es bonita?

Cuando Amelia habla de sí misma, se le encienden los ojos. Le dice que Alfie se quiere comprar un coche, ¡un coche!, que sus padres quieren que ella deje de trabajar. Que le perdona que no le haya regalado nada especial en Navidad.

Cuando Amelia habla de sí misma, le da la sensación de que Feliks ya se ha ido, y odia que solo sea agradable cuando puede concentrarse en las palabras de su amiga.

* * *

_**E**_staban todos sin terminar, porque a medio camino a Feliks le asaltaba la misma vergüenza y timidez que tenía bajo las costillas cuando entró a vivir con Toris. Parece que los retratos, si los termina, van a ser del Toris del principio, que lo miraba con cierta confusión que no ha terminado de irse pero que ha cambiado.

Ahora mismo, le gusta hasta la duda cándida, de azúcar glas, de sus ojos cuando lo mira.

_Menos mal, menos mal, menos mal que me voy esta noche_.

La maleta parecía no querer cerrarse pero ahora que ha terminado se siente raro, cómo pica la certeza de irse a ir, en las manos y en el cuerpo acostumbrado a dormir en un nido de mantas sobre el suelo. Está incómodo.

Frente a la mesa de Toris, con las flores frescas de Toris, en el último domingo con Toris. Él está preparándole la última cena, y se promete, de verdad, de verdad, que esa sensación del estómago es solo porque huele muy bien.

No es alivio, no le da pena.

No se fija en los brazos descubiertos de Toris cuando le trae el plato.

Le sonríe raro, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

—Espero que te guste —dice, sentándose frente a él y apartando un poco las flores que hasta entonces estaban haciendo un fantástico escudo de pétalos azules.

—Hm. —Feliks toquetea sus cubiertos. Los que usa en casa de Toris son cuadrados y sencillos y no tienen mucho que ver con las filigranas de pobre con ilusiones que decoran los tenedores de Feliciano—. Al menos esta cena no me la harás pagar luego, ¿no?

—¡Claro que no!

Va a echar de menos que no entienda sus bromas.

* * *

_**F**_eliks se queda dibujando en silencio sobre su cama, y le da la sensación de una herida curada pero que sigue escociendo. Toris se muerde los labios cuando sale de la cocina, después de fregar los platos.

—¿Cuándo te marchas? —pregunta, flojito, tanteando lo maleducado que puede ser preguntar algo así y buscando el alivio de la seguridad de saber.

Seguridad de saber lo que va a pasarle, lo que va a sentir, es lo que le ha estado faltando todo el tiempo que Feliks ha pasado en su casa, y su estómago se lo recuerda con un pinchazo molesto.

—Qué prisas —dice, y esconde la carpeta—. Es que no sé, se me hace raro marcharme. Casi estoy pensando en esperar a que te caigas dormido o algo. —Risita dulce, y Toris piensa _no no no_—. ¿Te molesto?

_Sí._

_No._

_No lo sé._

—¿Quieres que ponga la radio? —Habla sin pensar, y ha estado tan pendiente de los ojos de Feliks, de los ojos de Feliks y de las manos de Feliks—. Esperamos a que empiece una canción, y cuando se termine, te marchas.

* * *

_**E**_s una idea rara, y Toris lo está mirando con unas cejas arqueadas y casi suplicantes y una expresión que no ha visto nunca y que quiere grabar en su cabeza y en sus dibujos.

Sobre su maleta, su abrigo demasiado grande espera con aire de sentencia.

—Vale.

La primera canción que Toris consigue sintonizar, por encima del ruido inconexo y mezclado de una estática que suena como sus pensamientos, ya está empezada, y dice con la voz demasiado aguda que no cuenta, que se merece una canción entera, _espera, Feliks_.

Podría pedirle una canción con el saxofón, pero la nieve eléctrica del aparato y la forma en la que Toris la manipula le recuerda al batir de alas de las mariposas que parece haberse tragado con la cena, y le encanta la sonrisa con la que recibe los primeros acordes de la primera melodía nueva que encuentra.

—¡Esta, esta!

* * *

_**F**_eliks lo mira con ilusión y Toris no tiene concentración suficiente para entender las primeras palabras de la canción o para comprender la música, y la idea tardía de que podría haberle tocado algo, directamente, en persona, le araña la espalda.

_No, no, Toris._

Se sienta junto a él después de colocar bien el volumen, y espera que la canción sea larga. Feliks sonríe cuando empieza a entender trozos de la letra, y qué bien le queda el lápiz entre los dedos, y qué sonrisa más bonita tiene, y cómo duele por dentro no poder quedarse con ninguna de las dos cosas.

Tiene los labios como a punto de cantar, y lo sorprende cuando se levanta y coge el abrigo. No debería encajar nunca sobre sus hombros, piensa.

—_Landlords mad and getting madder _—canturrea, metiendo los brazos en las mangas. Le sonríe y a Toris se le pega el gesto, se le sube tanto que le mancha los ojos—. _Ain't we got fun? _

Tiene un acento dulce al cantar y le tiende la mano.

Es incómodo bailar mientras Feliks se pone el abrigo, en un enredo de telas y maletas y piernas torpes, _times are so bad and getting badder, sill we have fun_. Uno, dos, Feliks se acerca a la cama y recupera una carpeta llena de paisajes, y Toris piensa que ojalá pudiera quedarse uno, _there's nothing surer, the rich get rich and the poor get laid off._

Feliks está junto a la puerta, y la canción empieza a morirse. Le quedan un par de versos, una maleta en la mano izquierda y la carpeta de dibujo en la derecha.

La sonrisa, dulcísima.

_In the meantime, in between time._

_Ain't we got fun?_

Toris lo besa y la canción deja de respirar al mismo tiempo.

* * *

_**Se**_ termina la canción.

* * *

_**S**_u cerebro tarda un par de segundos en registrarlo; Toris lo besa con demasiado cuidado, y la sombra de sus pestañas sobre sus pómulos, sobre sus ojeras de ceniza y sueños, lo distrae. Cierra los ojos como si fuese a dormirse, y ojalá se fuese a dormir, ojalá tuviese que ponerse de puntillas, o dejarse sujetar por las manos ásperas de él en sus codos.

_De él_, piensa.

De su anfitrión, de su camarero, de su amigo, su, _¿qué?_ Su, sus labios saben a posesivo incómodo y cuando le toca el cuello, las mejillas, el pelo, a Feliks le resbala el asa de la maleta de los dedos y un par de vocales de la lengua. Se agarra de su camisa como si fueran a fallarle las piernas y nota los latidos de su corazón contra la yema de los dedos, y le falta el aire, y respira de sus pulmones como si fuese la cosa más natural del mundo.

Encaja, encaja.

Sus mejillas en sus manos y su cintura entre sus brazos, y encaja.

Cuando se separan le duele la boca, recoge sus cosas en silencio y sin entender por qué se mueve su cuerpo o qué están haciendo exactamente sus dedos con esas cosas frías e inertes, cierra la puerta detrás de él y se marcha corriendo.

* * *

_**Buenas**_ noches, buenas noches.

¡Qué pena de chico extranjero con lágrimas en la garganta!

* * *

_¡Ay, la radio! Este era el objetivo de la radio. Si alguien quiere escuchar la canción de este capítulo, puede buscarla en Youtube, pero es tan vieja que el copyright ha caducado y está en Wikimedia. Se llama Ain't we got fun. Los trozos que salen aquí básicamente hablan de cómo las situaciones de la gente van empeorando (_things are bad and getting badder_) pero que aún así se divierten._

_Realmente no sé la probabilidad de que esta canción acabase en la radio en esta época. Intenté documentarme, pero era una cosa concretísima y no lo encontré. Si veis que no, ¡perdonadme este pequeño anacronismo! _

_Por lo demás, este capítulo me daba un miedo horrible a la hora de escribir, y me da un miedo horrible ahora, porque es una escena superdelicada y quería que quedase muy bien. Espero haberlo conseguido, porque al final, a pesar del miedo, la última escena me salió del tirón._

_No sé si sé escribir cosas románticas, me suenan muy cursis, pero creo que en el fondo no están tan mal._

_¡Gracias por leer, como siempre!_


	9. 8 - Hacia el pasado, hacia el futuro

**-Capítulo Octavo-**

Time machine! _Hacia el pasado, hacia el futuro_

_**F**_eliks cierra la puerta tras de sí y Toris siente las náuseas que ha estado conteniendo todo ese tiempo subiéndole por la garganta, arañándole el esófago con una violencia ácida.

Después de vomitar, le quema la boca y se siente aliviado. Le tiemblan los hombros por no sabe qué sentimiento, y cuando se mira al espejo tiene una cara rarísima, de cansancio, con esas ojeras tan feas y profundas en las que nunca se había fijado. Al alivio se lo come una repentina ansiedad, y luego miedo, decepción, _qué asco, Toris, trataros así_, y qué va a hacer si Feliks vuelve a verlo porque le apetece hacer algo tan simple como tomarse un café.

Se sienta en la cama con frío en los huesos, y apaga la radio que le recuerda con sus notas apagadas todas las cosas que no es capaz de hacer. Antes, antes, con las neuronas inundadas por el impulso repentino y táctil de su cuerpo contra el de Feliks, se sentía tan cómodo, tan en su sitio, tan en casa, con esa piel caliente contra las palmas de sus manos y los labios de él ajustándose a los suyos, el crepitar de su pelo entre los dedos como una corriente dorada de electricidad y estrellas.

Tan en casa que lo reconcome por dentro, cuando se hunde entre las mantas. Se sube las que ha estado usando Feliks hasta tener calor, respira hondo, hondo, hondo.

Sonríe flojito y toquetea las manchas de grafito que le ha dejado en la camisa como sombras de amor, y el impulso de intentar no pisarlo cuando se levanta a la mañana siguiente se le clava como un cuchillo.

* * *

—_**¿M**_e dejas ver lo que has dibujado estos días?

Por primera vez en su vida, Feliks atrae la carpeta de dibujo contra su pecho delante de Feliciano, y lo mira a los ojos con una sorpresa que no debería estar ahí. La palabra le resbala de los labios y casi tiene ganas de intentar recogerla y comérsela de nuevo.

—No. —Consigue corregirse enseguida—. No he dibujado casi nada, solo un par de paisajes.

—¡Pero los paisajes te quedan bien!

Realmente, solo ha dibujado un par de paisajes, grises e imaginarios, iluminados por los espacios que ha dejado en blanco. Árboles, árboles que lo relajaban con sus ramas y sus hojas con forma de letra efe, una casita pequeña y algo torcida.

Luego, retratos (hay hasta uno de Feliciano, de memoria y de perfil, que le ha salido bastante bien). Retratos a lápiz de las facciones líquidas de...

—Estos no. —Habla para cortar sus pensamientos. Los labios, los labios no le salían bien, y ahora tiene que pasar rápido las páginas donde están para no sentir, para no sentir _¿qué?_—. Además, sigo enfadado contigo.

Esa respuesta le ha salido rápida como un rayo de palabras inspiradas. Sonríe para sí mismo, para Feliciano, y se deja caer en la cama con la carpeta contra el pecho.

—Ay, pero, ¿por qué?

—¡Por echarme de casa!

Feliciano suelta una de sus risas analgésicas y pegajosas, y Feliks acaba calmando el inicio de huracán que estaba naciéndole bajo el esternón.

* * *

_**C**_uando Toris vuelve al almacén-camerino, lo coge del brazo y lo atrae hacia sí. Alfred nota su camisa fresca de nervios y cómo se agarra al saxofón cuando piensa que va a perder el equilibrio, y se ríe, fuerte, con el botellín de Coca-cola en la mano.

—¡Qué bien te ha quedado todo hoy!

—Gracias. —Oírlo reír no es particularmente normal aunque siempre tenga al menos un pedacito de sonrisa en los labios; cuando lo hace, siempre suena raro y no demasiado alegre, como si se le hubiese estropeado la risa—. Pero no te pegues tanto, Jones.

Desde que el chico aquel que vivía con él ha vuelto a su casa (Toris se lo dijo, más bien, lo dejó caer, _no, ya ha vuelto_; le dio la impresión de que las palabras se habían colado en la conversación como alguien a quien ninguno de los dos conocía por el tono con el que las pronunció), el Toris de los primeros días, el Toris sonriente pero algo seco, educado y amable de los primeros días parece haber regresado. Solo le falta la incomodidad con el saxofón y el _usted _demasiado formal, y los ojos de entonces.

Alfred no sabe indicar exactamente qué es, pero Toris mira diferente.

—Lo ha hecho tan bien porque creo que se quiere ir, ¿no, cielo? —Yekaterina se ríe también, despacito, y cuando Toris palidece un poco y oculta cualquier tipo de respuesta con un par de sílabas sin significado, Alfred se preocupa.

—¿Te vas?

—¡No, no! No me voy a ningún sitio. Aquí... aquí ya estoy bien.

Y entonces Yekaterina le pide perdón casi a gritos, cogiéndole las manos con los ojos brillantes, diciendo que no debería haber hecho esa broma, y Alfred pierde la ocasión para hacerlo seguir con sus palabras y entender mejor su tono.

Después de tantos años, Toris, que ha vuelto al principio, sigue siendo un misterio.

* * *

_**E**_s, sobre todo, el silencio. Un silencio que antes se le hacía amable y dulce (_estás solo_, decía, _pero te sale bien_) y ahora se le clava entre las vértebras como el frío de un diciembre que ya ha pasado. En enero siempre se hielan las calles, cuando se disipa la chispita de buen tiempo y sol cálido que aún le quedaba a la estación.

Toris cocina en silencio para una sola persona y en el fondo hay una parte, insidiosa y que tiene más años que él, que le recuerda que quizá tiene que sacar otro plato, apartar las flores de la mesa para hacer espacio, controlar las cantidades de nuevo. Los ejercicios de inglés escritos le cansan, Feliks parece haber dejado de pasarse a por su café de los viernes, el espacio que sobra en casa lo agobia como si fuese un cocodrilo debajo de la cama esperando a poder morderle los tobillos.

* * *

_**Enredado**_ en las sábanas, limpias, piensa.

No quiere echarlo de menos, pero pasa.

* * *

_**A**_ Feliks eso empieza a molestarle, porque se abre como una mancha de aceite en el agua que ensucia las palabras de Feliciano: _te he echado mucho de menos, Lovì me iba a volver loco_. Sus oídos no saben qué hacer, divididos entre las palabras rápidas del restaurante y de casa, claras y agudas y sin vergüenza, y las frases lentas, casi corteses, cuidadosas como la forma con la que dejaba su plato sobre la mesa baja.

_No, no. Prohibido, muy mal_.

Toris se ha quedado en su casa y en los pequeños detalles: los clientes hablan todos con un inglés al que aspira, sin dudar y sin hacer ejercicios, y cuando dejan notas no hay faltas de ortografía de principiante; algún crío tiene la misma curva de cicatriz en la nariz, que se le quedará cuando crezca; en el restaurante, nadie mide la sal con cuidado o el agua a nivel de los ojos, con los labios entreabiertos y los ojos vigilantes.

Enredado en sus sábanas, Feliks piensa.

Decide exorcizarlo, como un asesino que vuelve al lugar del crimen, y la comparación lo hace reír contra la almohada.

* * *

_**L**_os viernes, cuando termina el turno de mañana, Toris suspira; después, se le escapa una risita.

No hace mucho que lo hace, y a Amelia le llama la atención (mentalmente, lo apunta en la lista de cosas que no entiende de Toris, en la lista de cosas sobre Toris que acabará solucionando algún día con o sin su ayuda).

—¿Tan poco te alegras de verme?

Toris vuelve a sonreírle, se frota las manos y cruza los dedos. Cuando habla, la mira a los ojos, pero le falta naturalidad.

Siempre le falta naturalidad, le da la sensación de que él solo ha vuelto atrás en el tiempo, a los nervios y al excesivo cuidado.

—No es eso. —A cuando no decía mentiras, o a cuando no conseguía pillarle _algunas_—. ¿Quieres lo de siempre?

Amelia se quita el sombrero, se descuelga el bolso y lo deja en la silla que hay a su lado. Toris, como al principio, no va a querer sentarse ahí, y coloca su taza frente a la suya.

—Ya no te hace ilusión que venga a verte cuando cerráis por la tarde —dice, exagerando lo mucho que le duele para sacarle una risa entre dientes—. Y eso que hace poco que lo hago...

—Tres o cuatro semanas.

* * *

_**¿Y**__a?_

Desde que está solo en casa, el tiempo parece pasar a su lado sin que se dé cuenta. Toris piensa que hace tiempo que no le escribe a su padre, y empieza a redactar mentalmente lo que tiene que decirle.

_Me siento algo solo_, no.

_Me sobra espacio en casa_, no.

Pedir ayuda a su edad es una falta de respeto.

—_**E**_s que Alfred últimamente no para en casa —explica—. Desde que está con el coche no para de pasearse por ahí.

—Lo he visto.

—¿Te has montado en eso?

Toris levanta las cejas y mira hacia la calle.

—Aún no me veo preparado...

Que la haga reír no es como al principio, porque es tonto y le da vergüenza hacer reír a las mujeres (o eso cree Amelia, por la forma que tiene de torcer la boca y quedarse mirando su café; antes, eso no lo hacía).

* * *

_**H**_a ido a la floristería y no estaba.

Esperarlo en la puerta de casa como la sombra de algo que hubiese olvidado estaría mal, y Feliks quiere creer que ya no recuerda el piso, la puerta. Los recuerdos le hacen cosquillas en las manos cuando dibuja, y se le queda todo a medias (los ojos demasiado grandes, la nariz demasiado recta, las manos demasiado pequeñas y Toris que tiene un no sé qué irrepetible, y cuando se da cuenta cruza los tobillos y estrecha el papel contra el pecho).

La respuesta ha sido siempre lo primero que le vino a la cabeza (la cafetería, los viernes), pero el miedo a estropearlo, como un animalillo que quiere comérselo desde dentro, lo paraliza cada vez que intenta acercarse, y Feliks se siente idiota con las manos hundidas de nuevo en el agua sucia de comida del restaurante y el agua sucia de vergüenza de su interior.

Cuando al fin se atreve, se vuelve a bloquear delante de la puerta.

La chica rubia de la primera vez, que es alta y estadounidense y guapa, que aún es una desconocida y por lo tanto tiene esa cualidad indefinible de cosa terrorífica, está sentada delante de Toris como el último y necesario _NO_, en mayúsculas rojas.

Cierra la mano alrededor de la carpeta, y sus nudillos contra la puerta suenan tan bien que lo hacen sonreír, casi de puro pánico.

_Sí, ahora sí_.

* * *

_**F**_eliks está fuera, como un fantasma sonriente, con los ojos verdes y su carpetita bajo el brazo. Cuando Toris lo mira, parpadea, se le encoje la sonrisa y lo saluda con la mano.

Sus dedos, que recuerda que no son demasiado suaves, se doblan un poquito cuando lo hace.

—Perdona un momento, Amelia.

Ella se gira y no hace más comentario que un "oh" que suena entre sorprendido y aliviado, como si hubiese encontrado una pieza perdida de un puzle, y espera que no haya, por Dios, que no haya atado ningún cabo de ninguna forma.

Le abre la puerta al chico del café de los viernes, pero Feliks no pasa y no lo mira a los ojos.

* * *

_**E**_s tan grande en su nueva indefinición, Toris, que le da algo de cosa levantar la mirada, como si la cara de él fuese el sol (le vuelve a la cabeza la temperatura de sus labios, y Feliks cree que nunca ha hecho un esfuerzo tan grande como el de levantar la cabeza en ese momento).

Dice lo primero que se le ocurre.

—T-tengo que terminar una cosa. —Está progresivamente más orgulloso de sí mismo, con una satisfacción que le tira de las comisuras de los labios—. Y me haces falta.

Toris juguetea con sus dedos y se pasa una mano por el pelo; el color de sus mejillas delata sus palabras antes de que tengan tiempo para salir de su boca, y Feliks tiene que aclararlo, con cierta vergüenza en la voz.

Ojalá dejase de recordarle según qué cosas que le hacen cosquillas en la garganta. _Ojalá no deje de hacerlo nunca._

—Es un... dibujo... que empecé en tu casa —dice. _Dibujo_, no _retrato_, y es una distinción importante. Que se entere luego, o nunca—. Y si sigo en mi casa no me concentro igual.

Si no lo mira directamente a la cara le salen mejor las mentiras, pero aún así contiene la respiración cuando deja de hablar.

Su cuerpo, que casi puede notar el calor del de Toris, le hace memoria.

Cerca, cerca.

* * *

_**T**_oris no se ha fijado nunca mucho en lo que dibujaba Feliks en su casa: paisajes en gris grafito que nunca coloreaba y no se parecían en nada a lo que se ve desde su ventana, y que eran demasiado campestres para recordarle a la ciudad de la que realmente viene.

Piensa que tiene que ser una cosa rara de esas de la gente que dibuja, una excentricidad de artista que le está agradeciendo al cielo y que hace que le bailen los dedos de los pies en los zapatos.

_Dile que sí, dile que sí_.

Hay una desacuerdo momentáneo entre las dos ideas opuestas que quiere elegir, a la vez, entre quitárselo de encima y olvidarse y, y, y...

—Vale.

Es casi una sentencia.

* * *

_**H**_an quedado para volver a verse el domingo, y Feliks esperaba, en el fondo, que le dijese que no. Se había montado castillos en el aire conforme a ese _no_, había arreglado su futuro con ese _no_ de mentira.

Él daba el paso y Toris solo tenía que cerrar la puerta. Después de casi un mes, había asumido que el curso de acciones estaba claro (Toris solo tenía que seguir las instrucciones que encajaban con la descripción de él que Feliks había montado a partir de gestos y palabras).

Cuando Toris dice que sí, con la impulsividad del último accidente antes de irse, Feliks siente un alivio instantáneo y fugaz que se convierte en una premonición al desastre cuando deja de tener sus ojos encima, cuando Toris vuelve a cerrar la puerta de la cafetería.

Feliks se muerde los labios y se va.

Las chispitas de alegría que, a pesar de todo, siguen dentro de él, como chistes crueles a su costa, son un imprevisto en la propia idea que él tenía de sí mismo.

Los imprevistos no van a gustarle nunca, nunca.

* * *

_**Es**_ domingo y no se mueve nadie.

Es domingo y Toris espera.

Es domingo también en casa de Feliks pero, oh, al séptimo día descansarás.

Es domingo, no se mueve nadie.

* * *

_En realidad, este capítulo no me gusta mucho. Supongo que es... estilísticamente peligroso dejarte un penúltimo capítulo que no te convence (porque creo que tiene problemas de ritmo que intenté arreglar pero no me convencían nada) y, bueno, eso. Que nos acercamos al final y me da mucha cosa decepcionaros ahora pero espero que sepáis perdonarme este capítulo algo flojo._

_Además de eso, no sé si tengo mucho más que decir. Creo que recuerdo que lo único que tenía claro claro de este capítulo era cómo iba a empezar y qué iba a hacer al final. ¿No sé si cuenta como otro cliff-hanger, al final? _

_Ay, me da mucha lástima ir terminando ya. _

_¡Pero vaya! Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, como siempre, ¡y hasta la semana que viene! _


	10. 9 - El domingo necesitas amor

** -Capítulo Noveno- **

_El domingo necesitas amor_

_Losiento_

_Feliks_

_**U**_n trozo del papelito, arrancado de una hoja más grande, se ha quedado enganchado debajo de la puerta. El mensaje cabe bien, pero las letras están muy juntas, redonditas, ladeadas como si estuviesen escritas en cursiva.

Toris se ha levantado para abrir la puerta, para su segunda oportunidad (_amigos, amigos, pero por favor_), y esa disculpa le sienta fatal a su cuerpo dolorido de nervios. Abre la puerta enseguida, pero no hay nadie, y apenas oye pasos, y ese algo que no quiere pensar que es parecido a la desesperación lo hace abrir la ventanita sobre su cama y asomarse, asomarse por segunda vez desde que entró a vivir allí.

La primera fue el primer día; esa le da la sensación de que ya no va a poder llamar 'hogar' al sitio en el que está su cama, y el pensamiento lo sacude por dentro (un pinchazo exagerado, amplificado). Tiene dentro, dentro, una espiral de nervios y de decepción y de rabia y de miedo y de todas las sensaciones negativas del mundo, más dolor psicosomático y más enfado inexplicable que nunca antes.

Con el mundo, consigo mismo por enviarle cartas cortas y feas a su padre y comportarse como si fuese idiota, con Feliks por, por, ¿por qué?, con Feliks por ser Feliks y...

Grita contra la almohada porque al menos quiere sus problemas solo para él.

—¡Qué imbécil!

No está seguro de saber de quién habla.

* * *

_**E**_l alivio solo le dura hasta que pierde la casa de Toris de vista.

A Feliks los dibujos sin terminar se le clavan, y suelta un improperio en polaco, en voz baja, que en realidad sí que mitiga algo esa sensación molesta de que quizá lo que ha hecho está mal.

La opción de volverse y hacer el ridículo y confirmar, confirmar _cosas_ que sabe pero quiere seguir ignorando le da vergüenza y un miedo sordo en el fondo de la garganta, como si ya se lo hubiese tragado.

Los dibujos no lo consuelan porque nunca le han salido bien los ojos de Toris, que le quedan planos y vacíos, por muy bien que reproduzca sus gestos.

Una vez en casa, Feliciano lo mira.

—¿Te ha dejado tirado?

—Sí. —La mentira se le escapa sola, con el mismo automatismo con el que estrecha la carpeta siempre—. Aunque igual hoy trabaja y se le olvidó cuando hablamos. Ya sabes cómo funcionan las cafeterías, ¿no? Y en el fondo es un despistado.

—¿De verdad? —Feliciano tiene los ojos profundos y tranquilos, color chocolate, y una presencia cálida y untuosa que le hace bien. Sonríe siempre y se le pega como si fuesen bostezos—. Pues mira que parece un chico serio cuando trabaja.

—Bueno, tú también trabajas en serio.

(Gracias a Dios, gracias a Dios por no haberse llevado esos comentarios de su lengua ni la cara entre ofendida y divertida de Feliciano, que nunca sabe qué contestarle.)

* * *

_**Por**__ favor, vuelve a casa._

_Por favor, vuelve a casa._

Es como darse cuenta de que se ha terminado el mes: Toris se levanta un día y ya ha dejado de ser enero, y piensa que en realidad su hogar es solo suyo. Como un anestésico.

* * *

_**E**_l último día, Yekaterina rompe una taza con sus manos temblorosas de emoción y se echa a llorar mientras cierran el local.

Lleva varios días con una bola de alegría en el corazón, con el _me voy a casar_, _me voy a casar_, tintineándole como una campana en la cabeza. Piensa en el cambio de anillo y en el vestido que al final sí ha podido permitirse y en la iglesia, pequeña y apartada, y en que ojalá nieve, y en que ojalá Toris pueda venir.

Ella y su marido se olvidaron de hacer todas las invitaciones que tocaba y Toris ha sido de los que se han quedado sin, y recuerda que puso una cara rara cuando se lo dijo. Lo que más claro se le ha quedado ha sido la respuesta.

—No sé. Quiero decir, ¡sí, sí lo sé! Ah, claro que voy, mujer.

Lleva tanto tiempo en las nubes que a veces se plantea si no tendría que decirle a Amelia que construya una escalera de palabras para rescatarlo.

Pero ahora, mientras cierran el local, Yekaterina llora.

—¡Toris!

Cree recordar que nunca ha tocado a Toris más allá de algún roce accidental de manos al pasarse bandejas y platos sucios, y ese abrazo se le hace raro; él es más anguloso que su prometido y hay un par de segundos en los que le parece que no sabe qué hacer.

—¡O-os voy a echar mucho de menos, cielo! —dice, casi sollozando—. Habéis s-sido muy, muy buenos co-conmigo aquí, de verdad.

Está a punto de darle dos besos al despedirse, pero a Toris de repente se le tuerce el gesto, se le alarga la línea discreta de su boca, y se le caen las lágrimas en silencio.

* * *

_**L**_o de Yekaterina lo entiende, pero lo suyo, aunque le salga de dentro, aunque suponga que es mejor llorar de noche delante de una mujer mayor que él que vomitar solo en su casa, lo suyo es uno de sus misterios interiores, y quizá debería pararse a escucharse a sí mismo más de vez en cuando.

Como si fuese un crío, no sabe por qué está llorando, aunque el primer sollozo es lo más liberador que ha sentido en tiempo.

—Ay, Toris, que voy a venir a veros de vez en cuando...

Yekaterina lo mira con cierta preocupación y le da la mano, y consigue sonreírle mientras intenta traducir unas lágrimas que parecen hablarle en un lenguaje que no entiende. Cuando ella se marcha, enjugándose los ojos con los dedos, Toris suspira y deja que el aire le enfríe las mejillas, y de repente le da vergüenza.

La sal de ese momento de debilidad, el magnetismo de las lágrimas confusas de Yekaterina que han llamado a las suyas, tiene cierto regusto ferroso; no es un sabor raro y lo primero que hace Toris al llegar a casa es lavarse la cara, con el abrigo aún encima y el frío de la calle pegado a las manos.

Somatiza, lo entiende, si no habla tiene que terminar saliendo por algún lado, pero ojalá hubiese tardado un poco más en llegar a desbordarse. El estrés se le sale por los ojos y por la boca, y _que venga, que venga, que venga_.

Ha decidido que va a dejar de mentirse, a ver si así consigue sacarse esa espina de dentro también.

* * *

_**Si**_ se llena la cabeza de trabajo antes de irse a dormir, dándose una tregua solo entre sueños que no va a recordar al día siguiente, en realidad se pasa bastante bien, piensa Feliks, piensa Toris. Los papeles escritos a mano y los dibujos y los deberes autoimpuestos y las flores que estarán muriéndose, hartas de agua, tienen un aire a guirnaldas usadas en alguna fiesta, y si se esfuerza lo suficiente aún nota el sabor de la nata del pastel de Nochebuena en la boca.

El hogar está donde esté tu corazón.

El hogar está donde esté tu corazón.

No es algo que le venga como un rayo de sol en la cara mientras intenta dormir, aunque las ventanas de casa estén colocadas de forma que eso no pasa nunca; es más bien la sensación de haber tenido que dejar el abrigo en casa, de no necesitarlo al día siguiente.

* * *

_**F**_eliks tiene frío cuando se levanta. El aire nocturno se le cuela por debajo de la camisa que usa para dormir, y tiene las manos y el cuerpo llenos de un nerviosismo extraño, de la confianza y la seguridad de antes de empezar a entintar un boceto que ha salido especialmente bien.

Se viste en silencio y, antes de salir de casa, con cuidado de no despertar a Feliciano, coge su carpeta de los dibujos. El trocito de papel que falta en una de las hojas llenas de retratos sin terminar le sienta como una regañina, y lo llena de ganas de arreglarlo.

Arreglarlo como pueda, con las manos o con las palabras que ahora le burbujean en las cuerdas vocales como notas en una armónica nueva.

Es el impulso del _si no lo hago yo, no lo hará nadie_, grande y satisfactorio y terrible, que le humedece los ojos y la boca cuando se arrebuja en su abrigo viejo y le impulsa las piernas. A medio camino, Feliks empieza a correr, _vamos vamos vamos_, como si la puerta de casa de Toris fuese a escapársele.

Es la primera vez que va de su casa a la de él, y tiene que recuperar el aliento cuando llega a esa terrorífica puerta, ominosa y alta, enorme como las fauces de un gigante que atraviesa sabiendo que está abierta siempre, y sube las escaleras como huyendo de alguien. Ante la entrada de la casa de Toris, Feliks tiene las mejillas arreboladas y los ojos brillantes.

Llama a la puerta como quien rompe un hechizo.

* * *

_**T**_oris se hunde aún más entre las sábanas cuando oye a alguien llamando y, medio dormido, se alegra de que al menos ese ladrón que había previsto desde el primer día resulte ser una persona educada.

La voz, ahogada detrás de la madera, lo arranca de la cama.

—¡Toris!

Reconoce el timbre, el acento, la sensación de que las letras de su nombre se acurruquen en esas notas. Por un momento, la cerradura le da miedo, y casi puede oír cómo las llaves de casa tiemblan y tintinean de pánico.

Feliks le sonríe.

Como en un sueño.

—El domingo —dice—. A las tres.

Lleva la carpeta de dibujo y el pecho le sube y baja con un ritmo rápido y dulcísimo y ojalá pudiese tenerlo cerca, cerca, contra la piel. Toris traga saliva y Feliks le corta las palabras, entrando en casa como una tormenta, como el primer día. La misma oscuridad, ahora rota por las chispas de la existencia de Feliks.

—Los dibujos, yo... —Le gusta ver cómo sus piernas esquivan inconscientemente los bordes de la mesa, el lugar donde dormía, las cajas—. Ya te lo dije, ¿verdad? Que no conseguía terminarlos. Y... y, de verdad, quiero... quiero terminarlos. ¡Quiero terminarlos!

Tiene estrellas en los ojos, y Toris abre y cierra la boca, buscando las palabras.

—Estamos a oscuras —murmura—. No se ve... No se ve nada.

Es como que tiene ganas de llorar otra vez, además, ¿sí? Como que vuelve a tenerlo todo en la garganta. Feliks se queda quieto un momento, sujetando la carpeta con las dos manos, y deja de sonreír.

Pero las mejillas le florecen como un rosal de prohibiciones, y lo tiene tan cerca en su hogar oscuro, y no sabe qué hacer con todo lo que es él y todo lo que es él, con nada.

—No se ve nada...

Feliks le coge las manos, lo besa en la nariz, en las mejillas, en los labios.

* * *

_**C**_asi lo nota tensarse y luego relajarse de golpe, siente cómo abre las manos y luego las cierra alrededor de las suyas, grandes y ásperas y calientes y medio dormidas, torpes.

El hogar está donde esté su corazón, latiendo fuerte en su garganta, la única cosa que rompe el silencio de aquella casa, de aquel domingo por la madrugada.

Si el hogar está donde esté su corazón, Feliks vive en el pecho de ese chico.

—Está bien que no se vea nada —musita, despacio—. Son retratos, a mí me gusta más cuando... cuando puedo inventarme cosas.

Toris le rodea la cintura con los brazos, despacio, tan despacio...

—Y te tengo aquí.

Asiente contra el hueco de su cuello, su pelo le hace cosquillas y Feliks piensa que nunca lo han abrazado así.

* * *

_**E**_l miedo efervescente del fondo de su estómago parece haber terminado de evaporarse, extinguiéndose como una vela que se queda sin mecha. No le hacen falta luces con el pelo dorado de Feliks, aunque ojalá las tuviese para ver esos retratos.

De él, de él, retratos de él. Las manos de Feliks reconstruyendo sus rasgos. Él está tan tranquilo y Toris tiene que cerrar los ojos mientras apoya la cabeza en su hombro.

Tiene una sensación de completo, de que todo está en su sitio, tan frágil, tan frágil.

—Cuando no viniste —empieza— no sabía si alegrarme o no. Porque esto tampoco lo podemos sacar de aquí, ¿entiendes?

—Hm.

—Y si dejaba de verte, igual las cosas se arreglaban solas. Si esperaba lo suficiente, igual, yo que sé, igual volvía todo a su sitio.

—Hm.

Le gustan esos ruiditos mudos suyos, la respuesta de siempre, que ahora suena más divertida que antes.

* * *

_**L**_e gusta la voz de Toris, pero no sabe si quiere seguir escucharlo diciendo esas cosas.

Mejor se olvidan, ¿verdad? Mejor siguen lo que dijo él el primer día, el día de la maletita, el día de la camisa arrugada y aquella especie de nido de mantas, el día de la sonrisa animada de aquella chica que aún no sabe cómo se llama, el día del año pasado, aquel día de invierno.

El día, el día.

—Pero acuérdate de que esto es _tu_ casa —repite, completa, como una broma—, y en tu casa se hace lo que tú quieras.

_Y yo te quiero tanto..._

Las palabras, la afirmación que le viene en su idioma materno y no en inglés, hacen que vuelvan a encendérsele las mejillas, y la risa en las cuerdas vocales, y Toris lo mira con una expresión que le hace cosquillas en el ánimo.

—¡Es que tienes una cara...!

* * *

_**La**_ casa es pequeña y no caben los dos, y Feliks vuelve de madrugada a su cama, con el cuerpo calentito en ese aire de febrero.

Toris le ha dicho cuál es su apellido, y su color favorito. Dónde vivía antes, por qué tiene ese acento, cuándo es su cumpleaños, y todos aquellos detalles que le faltaban para rellenar sus ojos de acuarela en el papel, su nariz algo grande y los rasgos finos de su cara.

Tiene los retratos terminados en la carpeta, y hay dos en la mesa de Toris, junto a las flores, que se mancharán de café a la mañana siguiente.

Empieza la semana y el mes (el cumpleaños de Toris es el día dieciséis, y tantea en su cabeza el qué podría regalarle.)

* * *

_**En**_ esta historia a trompicones, de días como las huellas de Feliks en el aguanieve de enero y ahora febrero, en estos días aún tranquilos de inicio de siglo, todo, todo ha terminado, ha empezado como debería.

El sol sale con la cara lavada, en el principio de la semana, del mes, de tantas cosas.

* * *

_Mi parte favorita de las novelas románticas es cuando los personajes se empiezan a conocer antes de que el libro te diga "sí, son pareja". _Donde esté tu corazón _es una historia de eso, de un principio, aunque ahora mismo me da terror que sea decepcionante porque a la gente le gusta leer el desarrollo de la relación :'D_

_¡Y bueno! Hasta aquí hemos llegado con esto. QUIERO DAR MIL GRACIAS A FRESI porque va a sonar supercliché pero sin ella yo no habría llegado ni a la mitad de esto, y a la gente que me ha soportado con mis neuras. Supongo que ahora toca decir que los títulos de los capítulos son versos de canciones, y que una de ellas es La Canción de la historia. Lógicamente no sale, pero _Ta p'tite flame _de Amélie-les-crayons es la banda sonora de todo esto y trasmite la sensación que quería que trasmitiese esto._

_Me siento superorgullosa de haber podido terminar una historia larga, realmente, aunque también me da algo de pena. Escribir esto ha sido cansado y a veces frustrante pero al final me alegro._

_No creo que llegue a escribir nunca una secuela, así que os toca imaginar cómo les irá a todos._

_¡Muchas gracias por haber leído hasta el final! _


End file.
